The Lady who Lived
by winterchild890
Summary: Sequel to "The Absent Lady". Aurelia wakes up in a changed Narnia 1500 years from when she left it. What does she find? And how will her feelings be affected when the four children who changed her life return to save Narnia once more?
1. Awake

**_Hello, hello! I am so excited to present to you all the first chapter of the sequel to my Narnia story. I can't wait to write it and I can't wait to hear all you feedback!_**

**_please review!_**

**Chapter One**

Aurelia's eyes flew open and she sucked in a breath, smelling at once the stale air. Her senses were immediately in attack mode and she tried to sit up. Her head hit something above her. With a jolt she realized where she was and what that must mean. Her breath quickened, her sense to panic in such a small space overtaking her mind. She began to shake and her heart began to pump. Her handed rested upon the roof of her coffin and she felt softness. Wet, rotting wood. She tried to push on it, but she just couldn't muster up enough strength. Her hand fell back to her side and hit something cool, metal. Her heart stopped and she felt the familiar hilt of her sword. Calling up all of her strength she lifted the sword and pushed it through the soft, rotten wood. Once she had the initial cut it was easy to push away the rest of the wood. Aurelia sat up and gulped air, stale air but air nonetheless. She climbed out of the coffin and found it sat on a raised platform made of white marble. It was odd that the platform but not her coffin was marble. She looked down to see she was dressed in a pure white gown. Her hands matched her dress, she was so unbelievably pale. She walked a few paces but fell to her knees, her legs not used to motion. She turned to survey her coffin and saw the plaque above it.

_Here lies Aurelia of Archenland, beloved by all._

What on earth was going on? Aurelia wracked her brain for the last thing she remembered. It felt liked she'd been asleep for longer than ever, her throat was dry, her limbs stiff and her mind fuzzy. She crouched there for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts. She looked up and surveyed her surroundings. She recognized the treasure room of Cair Paraval, the home of the four royals of Narnia. A thick layer of dust lay over everything, which made no sense as just a few days ago she'd put the four children's weapons and personal effects down here herself, although Susan's horn hadn't been there. Aurelia gasped as a realization hit her. If the last thing she remembered was being bed ridden as her sickness had taken over her body and she hadn't been able to move. Could she... could she have died? And if so, how long had she been gone? And how on earth was alive now, if the sickness that had plagued her family for so long had finally taken her. She looked at the stairs and willed her legs to carry her there. They did and with her sword trailing by her side she climbed up the stairs and to the door. Well, it wasn't a door, it was a large stone that acted as a guard to the secret treasure room. Aurelia put her sword down and breathed deep for a moment before she rolled up her sleeves and pushed the stone. It didn't move. She pushed again but it wouldn't budge. She sighed and tried to focus all her attention on moving the rock. Finally it began to shift and Aurelia took this as her chance. She pushed harder and harder, feeling the stone moving under her command and finally she felt the sun shine on her face and a cool breeze blow her hair. She closed her eyes and stepped forward, colliding with something warm and solid.

"Aurelia?" a familiar voice asked. Aurelia looked up, not believing her ears. There, his golden hair shining in the sun, was Peter. _Her_ Peter, as she had known him when he first came to Narnia. His blue eyes were wide as he took her in and Aurelia was sure he was surprised at what he saw. Here he was, his youth given back to him, looking at her at the age she was when he left her, sickly and pale. A sob escaped Aurelia's mouth and she fell into Peter's chest. His warm arms circled her and he buried his face in her hair.

"You're beautiful," he mumbled. Aurelia sniffed and stepped back.

"You look so young. Not at all how I remember you," she looked at Edmund, Lucy and Susan, who all had the shine of youth upon them, same as their brother. Aurelia smiled at them all, her joy taking over her mind. "I never thought I'd see you again."

Peter picked up one of Aurelia curls and twirled it in his hand.

"You look..."

"Horrible, I know,"

"Stunning. Just as I remember when I first met you," Peter finished. Aurelia's brow furrowed in concentration.

"That's impossible," Aurelia mused. Peter shrugged and looked past her.

"Well, you look 18,"

Aurelia shook her head and ran back down the stairs. She stopped in front of her coffin and pointed. She heard the four children gasped and Peter's arm slipped around her waist and held her tight against him.

"You were... dead?" he whispered. Aurelia nodded and turned to look at him and his siblings.

"For how long?" Susan asked, concern lighting her beautiful eyes.

"I'm not sure. How long have you been gone?"

Edmund scratched the back of his head, "A year."

It all began to come together in her head. The children had been gone from Narnia for a year before Aurelia had fallen ill again.

"We know that Narnia time runs different in you world, right?"

The children nodded, but before Aurelia could go on, a sense of fatigue washed over her and she almost fainted. Peter caught her arms and supported her.

"Get your weapons and some clothes and let's get out of here, okay?" Aurelia pushed Peter ahead of her, to his own solid gold trunk. The other children found theirs and lifted their gifts and weapons from them. Peter drew his sword and looked back a Aurelia, a new glint in his eyes. Aurelia smiled brightly at him.

"You look like yourself," she whispered and looked over at Susan who was rummaging in her trunk desperately.

"I couldn't find your horn. I'm sorry," Aurelia said as Lucy pulled out a dress, obviously too big for her.

"You were so tall," Aurelia gently tugged the dress from her hands and pulled out a dress that would better fit young Lucy. Under the dress she pulled out was a looking glass and the reflection made Aurelia jump in surprise. Her face, as it had been at the beginning of their reign, albeit paler and drawn than before.

"How?" she whispered. She felt a hand on her shoulder, to find Susan looking at her, a dress in her hands.

"You were always my size," she said, handing Aurelia the dress. Aurelia took it, feeling the soft material in her hands, regretting her decision to leave most of her valuables in her room in Archenland. Something stirred in her at the thought of Archenland.

"My family," she whispered. "Adane."

Lucy took her hand, "Mr Tumnus, the Beavers. They're all gone."

Aurelia crossed the room to Peter who sheathed his sword and held out his arms to her and she fit perfectly in them, as though she'd belonged there all along. Peter kissed her head and looked up at his siblings.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on,"

* * *

><p>Later, when they were all changed into their Narnian clothes, they sat in a circle on the beach and discussed what they knew.<p>

"Narnia time is different to the time in your world, yes?" Aurelia asked, looking down at hers and Peters hands, which were entwined tightly.

"It is. When we got back home, no time had passed, even though fifteen years had passed in Narnia. Everything was as it was when we left, including us," Edmund explained, as he used his old shirt to clean his sword. Susan looked up at Aurelia.

"Tell what happened when we left,"

"Nothing. I ruled for a year, kept Cair Paravel safe for you. Adane helped me, but my health caught with me and almost exactly a year after you were gone, I fell gravely ill and went into a deep unconscious state," Aurelia shuddered at the memory of her last days.

"And you died?" Lucy asked.

"I suppose I did. I woke up about half an hour before you found me,"

There was silence as they took in this new information.

"Half an hour ago was when we..." Susan trailed off.

"So the same magic that called us back must have called you back too," Peter pulled Aurelia closer to him and held her tightly.

"But, it doesn't make sense," Aurelia looked up at Peter. "I was dead. For goodness know how long... how is my body still preserved?"

No one could answer, because at that moment they saw a boat coming close to their shore, carrying two men in silver helmets.


	2. The Kings and Queens of Old

******_Hello! Mkay, so I kind of like this chapter, kind of don't. I feel it's too mushy. _**

**_Review and tell me what you think! _**

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The five stood and squinted into the distance, trying to see the seal on the armour of the two men.

"The catapults," mumbled Edmund.

"What?" Aurelia jumped in surprise at his voice.

"Cair Paraval didn't just fall to the ground, it was attacked. And I bet those men were on the side that attacked it," Edmund drew his sword and looked once more to the small boat, which was getting closer. Peter also drew his sword, his free hand resting on Aurelia's lower back.

"I'm not going to disappear, you know," Aurelia smiled up at him, but he just surveyed her with raised eyebrows.

"I never know _what_ will happen. And I won't lose you again," his arm slid further around her waist and tightened and Aurelia sighed, knowing it was going to be difficult to hide any weakness from Peter. A flurry of activity caught the children's attention and they tensed in anticipation. The two soldiers in the boat stood and held up something. With a jolt Aurelia realized what it was.

"A dwarf," she breathed. "They're going to drown him."

"Drop him!" Susan shouted holding up her bow, an arrow notched, completely unaware of the double meaning behind her words. Aurelia flinched as the men shrugged and tossed him in, not before one Susan's arrows flew into one of their hearts. The other screamed in terror and jumped straight into the water, swimming away abnormally fast. Peter growled "I'll kill him," but Aurelia tugged on his sleeve.

"Get the dwarf, Peter. Quickly now," Aurelia pushed him and Edmund to the water, but Peter was still transfixed on the escaping soldier. Aurelia shook her head and made for the water herself but Peter pulled her back.

"Don't you dare," he said, before he and Edmund dived on in. Peter went for the dwarf and Edmund swam to fetch the boat, which would come of great use later. Finally the two reached the shore, dragging the dwarf onto the sand. Lucy pulled out her knife and cut the ropes binding his hands together. He reached up, pulled the gag out of his mouth and opened his chapped lips to speak what were surely words of thank you.

"Drop him?" he bellowed. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"A thank you wouldn't go amiss," Susan grumbled.

The dwarf stood and began to wring water from him clothes. "They were doing just fine drowning me without your help."

"Perhaps we should have let them," Peter's temper was beginning to flare and Aurelia touched his shoulder to calm him down.

"Stop this, all of you. We need to find out what's going on," Aurelia said in calming tones before turning to the dwarf. "Who are you?"

"Trumpkin, the dwarf,"

"And why were they trying to kill you?"

"They're Telmarines. It's kind of a hobby for them,"

Edmunds head shot up, "Telmarines. Why are there Telmarines in Narnia?"

"They have been here for the last thousand years. Where have _you_ been?" Trumpkins eyes narrowed.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy sheathed her dagger and looked at her siblings. Susan handed Peter his sword back and Trumpkin froze as he surveyed the four children and Aurelia.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me," he murmured. "You're it. The kings and queens of the golden age?"

"That's us," Edmund said cheerily.

"High King Peter... the magnificent," Peter bowed his head slightly and Aurelia giggled at his formality.

"Ease up," she whispered.

"You're our one great hope?" Trumpkin was looking more worried by the second. Aurelia nodded. Trumpkin looked at her in confusion.

"And how do you fit into this?"

"I'm Lady Aurelia,"

"Ahh yes, from Archenland,"

"You've heard of me?"

"You're all in history books. Narnians have been reading and praying for you for years. Little did they know," Trumpkin walked a few paces agitatedly and then turned back to them. "And you're going to save us?"

Peter drew his sword, "You'd be surprised,"

Trumpkin chuckled at his drawn sword. "You don't want to do that boy,"

"Not me. Him," Peter looked at Edmund who smiled and drew his own sword. Aurelia pulled the girls back to give them room. Peter handed his sword to Trumpkin who didn't look as though he could hold up the sword, let alone swing it. Edmund laughed confidently and looked at Peter. Suddenly, Trumpkin knocked Edmund's sword away and swung at him. Edmund ducked in time to miss the sword, but Trumpkin landed a hit in his face. Edmund backed off to gather himself.

"Edmund!" Lucy called, but Aurelia put an arm around her shoulders to shush her.

"Aww, you alright?" Trumpkin taunted. They circled around each other and continue fighting. Trumpkin slashed at Edmund's feet, but he jumped with both feet off the ground so that the blow went under them. A few seconds later, Trumpkins sword flew out of his grip. Trumpkin stared at it in surprise and slight reverence, and fell to his knees in the sand.

"Maybe that horn worked after all," he whispered. Susan looked at him curiously.

"What horn?"

"_Your _horn. We used it a couple of days ago," Trumpkin stood and gave Peter his sword back. Aurelia heard the old words of Father Christmas in her head, from all those years ago.

"Help will always come," she mumbled. Peter put his arm once more on her waist and kissed her on the side of the head.

"It brought you back,"

"I guess we're the help this time," Aurelia said before turning to Trumpkin. "Tell us everything."

* * *

><p>The small party of six stay on the island of Cair Paravel that night, not wanting to brave the journey to their allies until they had had a good night's rest. As the dwarf watched over his sleeping siblings and Aurelia, Peter wandered along the beach and then just dropped and sat, staring at the stars. Here he was again, in the land that had won him over completely, back with the Lady who had stolen his heart. He felt contented, but at the same time he felt a foreboding as though the Narnia he had stumbled into was not the Narnia he remembered. He felt a presence behind him, but didn't need to turn, for he already knew who it was.<p>

"You should be asleep," he said, as Aurelia sat beside him. Their arms touched and Peter put a hand on her knee, an automatic response to her being near. She cuddled his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You weren't there," the words were simple, but etched with so much meaning. Peter smiled slightly and kissed Aurelia on the head, the familiar smell of her filling his senses and warming his heart.

"What do you think?" Peter asked her after a few minutes silence. Aurelia lifted her head and looked at him.

"Of?"

"The new Narnia,"

"I haven't seen it yet. It has promise,"

"But..."

"But we should be prepared,"

"Prepared for what though. That's what I want to know," Peter leaned away from Aurelia and put his head in his hands. She went onto her knees behind him and rubbed his shoulders.

"We will, tomorrow," she said as she stood, holding out her hand to him. "It's warmer at the castle."

Peter shook his head and pulled Aurelia down into his lap. She sighed as he nuzzled and kissed her neck, their lips only barely touching. Aurelia ran her fingers through his soft hair and tried to kiss him, but he as usual, loving having the power, evaded her mouth and kissed up her cheek to her ear.

"Peter..." Aurelia moaned. "We should sleep."

Peter's arms tightened and he looked at her straight in the eye.

"I've spent days, months dreaming of when I would hold you again. You think I want to sleep through it?"

"No. But I know you won't want to be tired tomorrow. After all, what good is a king if he's not alert?" Aurelia climbed out of Peter's lap, pushing her desire out of her mind and stood. She took her cloak off and spread it out on the sand, before sitting on it and holding her arms out to Peter. He lay next to her and pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest and his head resting on hers. Aurelia snuggled into him, smelling his scent, feeling his warmth and knowing that as long as he was here, everything would be okay and tonight, they would fall asleep under a full moon that was surely meant for them.


	3. Savage

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Happy that you've returned to read. I'm so overwhelmed with the amount of views this is getting. And all you reviewers, thank you thank you thank you! And all those who have yet to review, please please please drop me a line because I would love to hear from you!_**

**_Not much happens in this chapter, just lots of establishing the relationships and the new group dynamic and such._**

**_Enjoy and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Rowing along Glasswater, the water itself was so still, that Aurelia felt as though she was disturbing it by running her hand along the surface. She looked back from the water, up at Peter whose brow was furrowed as he concentrated on rowing. Aurelia touched his knee softly.

"Want me to take over?" she asked. He shook his head, so Aurelia turned back and leaned luxuriously on the side of the boat. Edmund touched her shoulder and pointed to a colourful bird sitting in the tree above them.

"Like the one that visited every day at Cair Paravel," he said softly.

"I wonder if it talks," Aurelia smiled up at the bird but it just squawked and flew away. She frowned and looked at Lucy, who was too busy staring at the trees.

"They're so still," she mumbled. Trumpkin snorted.

"They're trees, what do you expect?"

"They used to dance,"

Trumpkin sighed, "It wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded. Those that survived retreated to the woods. And the trees have retreated so deeply inside themselves that no one has heard from them since."

"None of this makes sense," Aurelia mused. Lucy nodded.

"How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan? No one believes in that fairy tale anymore," Trumpkin scowled.

"Just twenty minutes ago, _we_ were a fairytale," Aurelia shifted her weight so she was leaning against Peter's knee and she felt him shift his position to make her more comfortable. Lucy looked at Trumpkin with sad eyes, who simply looked away.

"Fairy tale or not, he abandoned us when you lot did,"

Peter tensed, "We didn't mean to leave. It wasn't our choice."

"Well it doesn't make much difference now, does it?" Trumpkin threw a rock into the river, disrupting the calm.

"Get us to the Narnian's and it will make a difference," Peter's voice was low and Aurelia could tell that he was not only mad at what Trumpkin was saying; he was beginning to believe him too. Aurelia reached up and patted his knee.

"It will. I know it," she said and leaned her head there, knowing that this was one of the only things that would calm him down.

Finally the small party reached the shore after what seemed hours. Edmund climbed out and helped his sisters out, Trumpkin clambered out himself. Peter put the oars under the seat and looked around for a rope.

"Don't worry. We won't need it anymore," Aurelia pushed him to the edge of the boat. He jumped out and held out his arms to Aurelia. She put her hands on his shoulders and allowed him to lift her from the boat. When they were on the shore together, he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm glad I have you here. I don't know what would happen," he murmured. Aurelia pulled back and kissed him on the cheek. Trumpkin produced a rope and secured the boat. Aurelia gave Peter a small smile who simply scowled at her. Edmund pulled his brother away to speak about something and Aurelia linked her arm through Susan's.

"How are you?" she asked. Susan sighed and looked at Aurelia, a girl she'd come to know as her sister.

"I don't know," Susan turned to face Aurelia and Aurelia saw worry in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"How long will this last?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're back, yes. But how long will this last?"

"Susan..." Aurelia put a comforting hand on Susan's arm. "You're back. Don't try to figure out why or how or when your time will be up. Just be here, now,"

Susan nodded and smiled at Aurelia before turning her head to Edmund.

"Where's Lucy?" Edmund shrugged and went back to chatting with Peter. Aurelia looked around and saw Lucy approaching a bear on the far side of the bank.

"Lucy?" Aurelia called in warning. Lucy simply kept approaching the bear.

"Hello," Lucy was cautious, but her voice was friendly. "Don't be afraid, we're friends!"

The bear stood on its hinds and looked at Lucy. Something didn't feel right about the glint in its eyes.

"Lucy," Aurelia called again, this time more urgently. Trumpkin noticed the bear and rushed forward, his sword drawn.

"Your majesty, don't move!" he yelled. Lucy turned and began to run as the bear began to charge at her. Lucy screamed and fell to the ground

"Stay away from her," Susan shouted, notching an arrow. Aurelia, Edmund and Peter joined her, their swords drawn. Edmund nudged Susan.

"Just shoot!"

The bear continued charging at Lucy, small growls coming from its frothing mouth. Just before it reached her, an arrow hit the bear and it toppled to the ground. Susan looked over and saw that it was Trumpkin who fired.

"Why wouldn't he stop?" she mused in confusion.

"I expect it was hungry," Trumpkin stepped back as Peter ran to Lucy, pulling her off the ground and pointed his sword at the prostrate bear. Aurelia hugged Lucy close to her side.

"He was wild," Edmund voice cracked with sadness and bewilderment. Peter touched Lucy's head in concern and looked at Aurelia who shrugged back at him.

"I don't think he understood me. Or that he could talk. At all,"

Trumpkin looked at the group, darkness in his eyes, "I expect you'll find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

He drew his knife and cut the bears throat and Aurelia hugged a shaken Lucy close to her side.

* * *

><p>Later that day, an abnormally hot day the small group found themselves lost in the forest. A very black forest.<p>

"We're lost," Aurelia said for the fourth time that hour. Peter's hand, which was holding hers tightened.

"You say that one more time..." Peter's teeth were gritted; she could tell he was irritated. She pulled her hand from his, and hurried to a tree which she punched in frustration.

"I've seen this tree before!"

Susan came up behind her and surveyed the tree, "Well I don't remember this way at all."

"That's because girls do not have the ability to carry maps in their heads," Peter snapped.

"Our heads have something in them," Susan retorted. Aurelia turned to the two of them on frustration.

"Oh stop it. I meant I've seen this tree in the last hour. We are going around in circles!" Aurelia threw her arms up in the air and continued walking. Peter caught up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"What is wrong?" Peter's voice dripped with worry.

"It's hot," Aurelia tone didn't invite further conversation but Peter wasn't one to give up. His arm wound around her waist and she finally relaxed under his touch and the two walked contentedly together. "I really am fine."

Peter smiled and looked back at the group, motioning them to follow. Aurelia and he walked ahead, leaving the rest to dawdle behind them.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF," Susan grumbled to Lucy. Edmund caught up with his sisters.

"DLF?"

"Dear little friend," Lucy mumbled and her and Susan giggled as they walked forward. Trumpkin trudged behind them morosely.

"That's not patronizing at all,"

Peter and Aurelia walked more until they came to a passage and were face with a wall made of solid rock. Peter turned to Aurelia who opened her mouth to speak.

"I am not lost," he put his finger to her mouth. Aurelia's eyes twinkled up at him and he found he couldn't keep a smile off his face. The hand that was on Aurelia's lips slid up her face and stroked her cheek. Trumpkin approached the pair and patted the rock wall.

"No, you're just going the wrong way," Trumpkin turned and began to walk away. Peter followed him.

"You said you last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Wood, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush,"

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts,"

"Well that explains it then, you're mistaken," Peter's voice was vicious and Aurelia put her hand on the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Calm down,"

The group continued walking until they came to the gorge. A gorge that had no crossing. They looked down at the rushing water below them in awkward silence.

"Over hundreds of years, water eroded the earth's soil…" Susan started quietly.

"Oh, shut up. Is there a way down?" Peter looked at Trumpkin whose eyes twinkled, knowing he was right.

"Yes, falling. Come on, there's a ford at Beruna. We can swim, unless you're above swimming,"

Susan put her hand on Edmunds back and guided him around, "Anything is better than walking."

Everyone turned and began to follow Trumpkin. Aurelia linked her arm through Peter's and leaned her head on it. He kissed her head, calm washing over him, knowing that as long she was there he would be okay. He hoped. The group was silent until...

"Aslan? … It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there! Well, can't you see? He's right..." Lucy had turned and was pointing over the gorge. Aurelia whipped around in excitement and expected to see the grand lion there ready to guide them. But all she saw was the trees on the other side of the huge gorge. She saw the smile fade off Lucy's face.

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked slowly.

"I'm not crazy, I saw him. He was just over there. And he wanted us to follow him,"

Aurelia nudged Peter.

"Maybe we should," she said. Peter shook his head.

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear," he turned, pulling Aurelia with him, but she resisted.

"Peter..." Aurelia turned away from him.

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy crossed her arms in annoyance. Trumpkin squinted over the gorge, trying to see a lion that wasn't there.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist," he turned and began walking the other way, not caring if the others were following him. Edmund hovered between Lucy and the others.

"The last time I didn't believe Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," he said. Lucy smiled up at him. Peter walked to the edge of the gorge and looked out, but nothing was there. Aurelia put her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, despair in his blue eyes.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Aurelia shrugged, having no answer for him, but wondering the same thing herself. Surely Aslan would have revealed himself to all of them if he wanted them to cross. Instead all he had done was make them doubt.

"Maybe you weren't looking properly," Lucy tried to make sense of the situation, but she couldn't convince her brother, because he took Aurelia arm and led her away to follow Trumpkin.

"Sorry Lu,"

Aurelia didn't resist Peter but still looked reproachfully up at him. He simply ignored her looks.

Lucy looked once more sadly out over the gorge before turning and taking Susan's hand, Edmunds arm on her back. The group travelled for the next while in silence, all thinking the same thing: why hadn't they seen Aslan like Lucy?


	4. The Right Moment

******_Hello small ones! _**

**_this is only a teeny tiny chapter, another building relationships bit. But stick with me, some more interesting stuff is coming, plus the emergence of our beautiful Caspian!_**

**_Please review, it makes me write faster :D_**

**_enjoy meow x_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Aurelia lay that night, a night that had turned cold, Peter's arms around her from behind and tried to switch her mind off and sleep. It wouldn't come though, so she lay playing with the gold ring on her finger. It was only in the last couple of hours that she had noticed the promise ring still rested on her finger. Aurelia shifted as she slept, and Peter shifted with her, as though they were joined by a magnet. Many thoughts ran through her head. Peter and she had fallen back into their relationship as though they had never been apart. She knew everything about him, his habits, and his personality and had altered herself to fit him, as he had also done for her. They were perfect for one another. Aurelia loved him more than anything and now, with her family gone, he was all she had left to love. He and his siblings had become the only people she could call her kin. And she knew they couldn't stay. She felt it, in her heart. They would come, save Narnia and serve their purpose, that's how it was. What would happen then? How would she survive once more without Peter? He'd left and a year later she'd died. Aurelia sat up straight, suddenly panicked as she remembered it. A big black hole of nothingness. No warmth, no feeling, no colour. No love. The breath caught in Aurelia's throat and she began to breathe quickly, too quickly. Peter felt her leave his arms and sat up, his hands on her shoulders.

"Aurelia?" Peter's voice was soft, so as not to wake the others. Aurelia relaxed at the sound of it, but mentally slapped herself. She had to learn to deal with life without him around. But his warm arms around her softened her heart and she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream," Aurelia nuzzled his neck and ran her hand up his leg. He moaned and kissed her fiercely on the mouth, but pulled back before she could deepen it.

"Don't try and maintain control, Peter not now. Just let go," Aurelia whispered and tried to kiss him again, but he pulled his face back and looked to his sleeping family. He shook his head and stood, pulling her up and into him. She sighed thinking that, if they didn't do this now, they never would and he would leave again and her body would be aching for a touch that she could have had. Peter grabbed her cloak off the ground and slung it over her shoulders. He pulled on her hand and they ran. They ran and ran until they had run deep into the forest and found a clearing that looked like it had been kissed by the moon itself. Aurelia walked ahead of him and spread her cloak on the ground, then turned and looked back at him. He'd frozen in his spot, his pale skin bathed in the moonlight and Aurelia smiled, never seeing a sight more beautiful before in her life. She sat on her cloak and looked at him, still frozen. His eyes gleamed as she lay back on the cloak, stretching her arms above her head. Peter smiled and slowly walked over to her, sitting next to her and hugging his legs to his chest.

"It's cold tonight," he murmured, glancing at her. Aurelia sat up and hugged him around his waist.

"I know something that will make us warm,"

Peter shifted and turned so he was facing her.

"You want to, now?"

"If not now, when? After tonight we may not live another day. Every day we're here is a day we might die in battle,"

"We're not married..." Peter sighed, turning away from her. Aurelia hugged his waist tighter.

"We spent fifteen years getting close and refusing our bodies their right because of propriety. But we're never going to get married. And in my eyes, we are bound together, marriage ceremony or no,"

Aurelia showed him the golden ring that shone on her hand. He took her hand and studied the ring and then kissed it, laughing softly, "When I was back in my world, I thought of nothing else. And you know, everyone at court thought we had already..."

"But we were waiting..."

"For the right moment,"

There was a silence and the two listened to the tree swaying, it almost sounded as though the trees were talking to them, giving their consent and promising to protect the two, as they finally consummated their love. Peter turned and kissed Aurelia softly on the mouth. He looked at Aurelia and then wound his arms around her and lay her down on the cloak. Aurelia sighed and the two joined their bodies together in the love that had reached from across the worlds. As they joined they both knew that their love would last forever. And it would tear them apart.

* * *

><p>The ford at Beruna was a complete dead end and it didn't even look promising as the Narnian sun shone down on it. The Telmarines had decided to build a bridge over it, probably to better access the Narnia lands and take them over in this war between the old and the new.<p>

The group hid in the bushes and watched in disappointment.

"Maybe this wasn't..." Susan began, but Aurelia nudged her and shook her head, glancing at Peter whose expression was positively stormy. Trumpkin sighed, stood and began walking back the other way. He looked back at the group.

"Perhaps we should be trying a different approach," he said. Peter looked at Lucy and nodded her forward to lead them and the group walked in silence until they reached the gorge again. Once there, Peter looked over it and pulled Lucy beside him.

"Now, where do you think you saw Aslan?" he asked. Lucy groaned and scowled up at him.

"Peter, I don't _think _I saw him, I _know _I saw him," she walked forward a few feet. "It was right..."

Lucy screamed as a weak piece of the grass fell away and she tumbled down. Everyone yelled her name and leapt forward. But Lucy was simply standing, dumbstruck staring at the water below her.

"Here," she whispered. Looking down, they saw a steep and narrow path going slantwise down into the gorge between rocks. Everybody jumped down into the gorge and headed down the path, onto the river. Lucy slipped, but Trumpkin caught her and watched her closely as they crossed. They got over and found that the day had slipped by, so set up for the night in a more protected clearing. Peter helped Edmund collect firewood and watched Aurelia help the girls prepare for dinner. Edmund stared curiously at his brother.

"Okay, what is it?" Edmund piled his arms with wood. Peter snapped back to reality and rolled his eyes at Edmund.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's... not wrong but different. What happened?"

"Nothing," Peter said, but a small smile crept onto his face, one that he couldn't hide from Edmund. Edmund dropped his firewood and looked Peter in the eyes.

"Does this have something to do with you and Aurelia sneaking off last night?" Edmund's smile was infectious, but Peter couldn't talk about this. Not until him and Aurelia had discussed it first. But Edmund knew that it had happened, simply from the look in Peter's eyes when he looked over at Aurelia. Edmund patted Peter on the back.

"I'm happy for you," he said and gathered his firewood again, taking it back to the girls. Peter stopped and ran his fingers through his hair. The problem of his and Aurelia's relationship becoming a distraction was surfacing once more. But this time it wasn't about him chasing her or about her trying to refuse him. It was him trying to keep her from slipping away again.


	5. Friends of Old and New

**_Hello everyone. A little more happens in this chapter and you'll get to see our lovely Caspian. Can't wait for your reviews!_**

**_Lovee xxx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five <strong>

That night was no different from the other night. Aurelia tossed and she turned and she simply could not get comfortable. She heard Peter sigh as she shifted for the thousandth time that night, but neither could talk about last night.

"Can't you lie still?" Peter finally whispered half an hour later when Aurelia had moved again and elbowed him in the stomach. Aurelia groaned and rolled over to face him. He slung his arm over her and pulled her close, but in a moments time she was wriggling out of his grip and turning over again. "Aurelia!"

"Sshh, you'll wake everyone," Aurelia sat up and ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to still her pounding heart and ease her mind to sleep. Peter massaged Aurelia's shoulders and kissed the back of her head, trying to relax her himself. Aurelia tensed under his touch, the fire inside her igniting her desire for him again. Never had she felt this away about him before. Before last night, she hadn't known what it was like to want someone physically, just his kiss had been enough for her. Of course they had been close to the act before, but never had they done it, not feeling right that they weren't married. And then a day after their commitment ceremony, Peter had disappeared and Aurelia hadn't longed for his touch as much as she'd longed for his voice, his smell and the reassurance of seeing him there. Now, after last night all she could think of were his hands running all over her body and she hated herself for it. How would they focus on battle now?

"Peter, stop," Aurelia breathed, but the want in her voice gave her away and she felt Peter smile against her hair. Aurelia stood and held her hand out to him. He took it and tried to pull her down, but she shook her head.

"Not here,"

Peter smiled and stood, picking Aurelia up in his arms and carrying her bridal style away from the camp site. He walked until he found a spot, similar to last night. There, he laid her on the ground and climbed on top of her, immediately kissing her neck. Aurelia put her hands on his lips.

"We have time. Should we talk about this?" Peter's pupils had dilated and his eyes were clouded with his desire for her. He moaned softly and rolled off her and just lay next to her, their fingers barely touching.

"Talk about..."

"This? What happened last night? I don't know, I just feel like a conversation is supposed to come after something like this," Aurelia turned on her side and looked at Peter through new eyes. She saw the lean build of his body, the sensual curve of his lopsided smile, the blackness of his eyes, eyes that hungered for her. Everything about him screamed for her body's attention and she was so surprised she hadn't noticed it before. She wanted nothing more that to reach over and run her fingers through his golden hair, or kiss his strong neck. But there were unsaid things and feelings in the air that needed to be put into words. Peter chose to stare at the stars instead of her.

"You're the only thing I'm sure about anymore," Peter mumbled. He turned, and hovered over her, leaning his arms on either side of her. "And tomorrow, I'll meet the man who is going to take over my country, take _my_ crown. The only thing I have is that I know you and I are meant to be together in every single way, and I'm not going to waste time anymore. I wasted 15 years being higher than thou and not giving you my ultimate love. You are mine and I am yours and we might only have days left. I want to spend those days loving you in every possible way I can."

Aurelia smiled, tears coming to her eyes and kissed Peter softly on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered. Peter sighed and began kissing Aurelia slowly, down her neck somehow knowing what would drive her crazy and what would make her feel amazing. The two joined again, without fear or thought of tomorrow. Tonight was theirs and no matter what happened in the coming days, they knew they had each other. They had no idea that the next coming days had the potential to destroy them and their love.

* * *

><p>It was another hot day when Aurelia and Peter awoke, still in the clearing. They must have fallen asleep. Once they reached the campsite again, Aurelia saw that Lucy wasn't there. Peter groaned and nudged Susan.<p>

"Where's Lucy?" Susan rolled over and looked at the spot next to her and jumped when she saw Lucy wasn't there. Aurelia groaned and looked exasperatedly at Peter.

"We need to get her a bell," and the two ran in the direction of Lucy's footprints. They could hear soft growling and grunted coming from an unknown source. Aurelia and Peter softened their footsteps, until they saw Lucy hiding behind a tree. Peter snuck up behind Lucy, put a hand over her mouth and dragged her back. Lucy struggled but calmed when she saw Peter. The three looked over and saw the source of the growl: a Minotaur. Peter signalled Lucy and Aurelia to be quiet, drew his sword, and slowly started walking towards the minotaur. Then, a handsome dark skinned young man came out of nowhere and with a shout swung his sword at Peter. Aurelia drew her own sword, but stayed back, giving Peter his battle. Peter swung, missed, and stuck his sword into the tree. He looked at it in annoyance before Caspian kicked Peter and he fell heavily to the ground. Peter recovered, coming at Caspian with a rock, and Caspian picked up Peter's sword.

"Stop!" Lucy yelled, before Aurelia could stop her. They all looked around to see the Narnians come out of their hiding places. They were surrounded. Peter threw his rock to the ground and signalled to Aurelia to lower her sword. Caspian followed Peter's eyes and his gaze came to rest on Aurelia. He started and smiled, bowing slightly.

"Forgive us for the violence, my lady,"

Aurelia laughed, and sheathed her sword, but her smile was gone once she saw the stormy looked in Peter's eyes.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yes. And who are you?"

But Peter didn't get the chance to answer because at that moment Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin ran to the group.

"Peter!" Susan called in concern. Caspian turned to them and his eyes once more fell on the young females in the group. Aurelia exchanged an amused glance with Edmund and the two looked at Caspian who was now sizing Peter up.

"High King Peter?" Caspian's voice was incredulous.

"You called," Peter said grumpily. Aurelia made a mental note to tell him later that he needed to calm down.

"I did but... well, we thought you'd be older,"

Aurelia stepped over to Caspian, he eyebrows raised.

"We can come back in a few years if you like," she held her hand out to him. He took it and kissed it. "Aurelia, Lady of Archenland."

"Ahh yes, I read about you and..." Caspian looked at Peter, who was staring at Aurelia's and his joined hands. Caspian let go, as if shocked.

"So, shall we go?" Aurelia's eyes twinkled in amusement at Caspian, who was looking at her in utter confusion. He jumped and shook his head frantically.

"No! No, that's alright. You're just...you're not exactly what I expected," Caspian turned and his eyes once again fell on Susan who shifted uncomfortably and looked away. Aurelia smiled in amusement. Edmund stepped beside his brother.

"Neither are you!" he said, glancing warily at the Minotaur.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," a badger stepped forward and bowed to Aurelia and Peter. "Trufflehunter the badger."

"It's a pleasure," Aurelia spoke, when she saw Peter wasn't going to say anything at all. A small mouse stepped forward, a red feather over his ear, wielding the smallest sword Aurelia had ever seen. He stopped in front of Peter and swept into a low bow.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service," he said. Lucy giggled and leaned over to Susan.

"Oh how cute,"

The mouse jumped and waved his sword around frantically.

"Who said that?"

Lucy stepped forward, a cheeky smile on her face, "Sorry."

The mouse looked her up and down and put his sword back, "Oh, uh… your majesty. With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"And what should we call this courageous knight of Narnia?" Aurelia smiled down at the mouse, who puffed out his chest importantly.

"Reepicheep, my lady,"

Peter stepped behind Aurelia and stared down at the little mouse, "Well, at least we know some of you can handle a sword."

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire,"

"Good, because we'll be needing all the swords we can get," Peter put his hand on Aurelia's back and looked at her, searching her eyes for some guidance. Aurelia looked over Peter's shoulder at Caspian who held his sword out.

"I suppose you'll probably want yours back then," he said. Peter snatched out back and turned away from Caspian without another look. He sheathed his sword and pulled on Aurelia's hand. She sighed, gave Caspian an apologetic smile and followed Peter.

* * *

><p>The Narnians followed their young kings, who walked on either side of Aurelia. Aurelia had chosen to put herself between them, for she could feel the tension and didn't want the two to end up fighting.<p>

"My Lady, may I ask you..." Caspian began. Aurelia looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, prince?" Aurelia prompted. Peter's hand tightened on hers, but she ignored him.

"How is it you're here? All the books said you'd died after they... _he_ left," Caspian shot Peter a fuming look. Aurelia looked up and stroked Peter's cheek to comfort him.

"I was very sick. It wasn't their leaving that killed me," Aurelia tried to word this in a way to protect Peter. Caspian, she knew was trying to cast the blame on him. "The magic of Narnia... the magic of Aslan is very powerful. You will experience that magic soon."

Caspian nodded, not simply a nod to Aurelia but a nod in apology to Peter who didn't even acknowledge him. Aurelia nudged Peter in the stomach. He flinched and let go of her hand.

"What was that for?" he whispered furiously.

"Would you be nice? Please?" Aurelia put her hand once more in his, and pressed herself into his side. Peter sighed and put his arm around Aurelia, holding her tightly against him. The party of Narnians came out of the thick wood onto a grand stretch of field. There they saw Aslan's How. As they approached, they saw Centaurs stood on either side of the entrance grandly raising their swords in welcome. Caspian stopped and let the Pevensie's go first. Aurelia stopped next to him.

"This is a big moment for him, I'll let him share it with his family," Aurelia smiled and linked her arm through his.

"Wouldn't you share it with him, Lady?"

"You must stop with that. It's Aurelia,"

"Then you must call me Caspian,"

Aurelia nodded and the two followed behind the four royal children as they entered the how. Once they were in there, Peter turned and pulled Aurelia protectively away from Caspian. He put a hand on her cheek and looked her deep in the eyes.

"This isn't too much for you?"

Aurelia shook her head and kissed him softly on the lips, "No, love. I'm perfectly alright."

Aurelia looked around, seeing Narnians making the weapons that would help them in their fight against the Telmarines. Aurelia turned to Caspian.

"How did you get them to follow you?"

"You mean how did I get them to follow the enemy?"

"No... I," Aurelia began, but stopped when she saw the twinkling in Caspians eyes. Reepicheep stepped forward.

"His highness had a sure way with words. We were all ensnared,"

Aurelia nodded and took the torch that a centaur handed to her. She handed it to Peter and placed her hand in his.

"This may not be what you are used to, but we can defend it," Caspian said. Susan and Lucy ran to Peter, Aurelia and Edmund, excited looks on their faces.

"Peter, you have to see this!"

Aurelia and Peter glanced at one another and hurried after the girls. They led them down a tunnel and stopped in front of a stone wall, covered in carvings. There were four children on thrones, a small girl at a lamp post and a man putting a ring onto the finger of a woman. Aurelia reached up and touched the carving of the man and woman.

"It's us," she whispered in wonder. Caspian stood beside her, giving her better light. "What is this place?"

Caspian furrowed his brow, "You don't know?"

Caspian raised his torch and led them further down the dark tunnel. At the end, he lit a fire and it spread around the room, revealing more intricate carvings of Narnians and Aslan.

The light revealed the cracked Stone Table in the middle. Everyone was silent in reverence. They were finally back where they belonged. Lucy looked at the carving of Aslan and

slowly walked forward. She reached up and held her hand out to the carving then turned and looked at the rest. Aurelia stepped forward and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"He knows what he's doing,"

Peter stepped behind Aurelia and put his arms around her waist. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. Peter turned and looked at Caspian, Susan and Edmund who looked as though they were awaiting his command.

"It's up to us now,"


	6. Butting Heads

******_Hello my readers! Here's another chapter for you. _**

**feedback is muchly appreciated :D**

**Chapter Six**

Aurelia sat outside on the ledge above the entrance that night, the underground refuge reminding her too much of the tomb she'd woken up in. The breeze blew her hair into her face and she pulled it back and secured it with a piece of material she'd ripped from her dress. The female dwarves were making her and Susan battle clothes, which would be ready for tomorrow. Aurelia's arms were stiff from the day as she finished her braid, so she stretched them over her head. She felt a presence behind her and she whipped around, to find Caspian leaning against the small doorway, a smile on his face.

"You don't like it inside?"

"It's crowded... and I don't do well in small spaces. I prefer the open air," Aurelia nodded to the prince as he hovered above her. He sat next to her and stared out at the field below them.

"Oh. Well you can't sleep out here, its cold,"

"No, Peter will come and fetch me in time. He has the same worry as you," Aurelia shivered in the night air, and Caspian pulled his cloak off and slung it around her shoulders. "Thank you."

"Its fine," Caspian pulled his sword from his belt and began to polish it with an old rag. Aurelia supposed he wanted something to occupy him. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Caspian stopped his polishing and glanced down at Aurelia.

"You and Peter have a close connection," Caspian's voice was low and cautious, as though he was afraid of offending Aurelia.

"You can't live with someone for 15 years and go through what we did and not have a connection," Aurelia smiled down at the golden ring on her finger. Caspian noticed it.

"So you _are_ married," Caspian held his hand out. Aurelia put hers in it and Caspian looked closely at the ring. "The history books never specified."

"No, we just had a ceremony to declare commitment. It wasn't a marriage," Aurelia put her hand back in her lap, feeling odd for talking about something that felt like it happened so long ago.

"Ah," Caspian nodded, although he didn't fully understand. "Why did you not marry?"

"We didn't feel we needed to. And if we were to marry, I would become Queen. I was too tied to Archenland to become Queen of Narnia," Aurelia explained. "I didn't want to be governed by a man and though Peter assured me he would never rule me, I knew his people would expect him to."

"He seems to rule you now," Caspian mumbled.

"He just wants my safety, and I know that to argue with him verbally is a waste of time. I may look like I do everything he says, but he knows I govern myself. It just makes him more comfortable if he feels he has the power,"

Caspian thought for a moment, "It sounds so complicated."

Aurelia shrugged, "Its love. It was never meant to be easy."

Another silence descended upon the two and Aurelia looked up at the stars. Stars never looked the same away from Narnia, they were always the brightest. Aurelia nudged Caspian.

"What about you? Is there some beautiful, exotic Telmarine lady you'll take as your wife when you're king?"

Caspian chuckled, "No. I was never encouraged to get involved with the village girls, for fear of my education. I was being bred for kingship until... well until my cousin came along," Caspian cast his eyes down.

"It must be hard; finding out your uncle would have you killed. In favour of his son,"

"These Telmarine men... they would do anything to make sure of the success of their own children,"

"It makes sense. Just not at the cost of one of their own family's life,"

"My uncle always wanted a son. He never saw me as anything but his brothers burden,"

Aurelia reached over and touched Caspian's hand, "You _will _be king. Peter has not lost a battle yet."

Caspian looked down at her hand and then back up at her, "And what will happen when I am?"

"The four royals will go back to their world and leave you to rule," Aurelia took her hand away and turned her face so Caspian could not see the despair in her eyes.

"And you?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead," Aurelia whispered. "I don't want to... not yet."

Caspian jumped and looked panicked, "I'm so sorry, I upset you. Forgive me,"

"No, no Caspian... you," Aurelia began but a shadow appeared behind them. Aurelia turned to see Peter staring at them, holding a torch, a stormy expression in his eyes. He stepped forward and put his hand out, pulling Aurelia to her feet. Caspian also jumped up and edged past the two.

"Well, good night my La- Aurelia," he said and bowed slightly to Peter as he rushed back inside. Peter nodded to him and looked back at Aurelia.

"It's late," he said. Aurelia nodded and allowed herself to be pulled inside, trying to push the worries that her conversation with Caspian had put into her head. What _would_ she do when Peter left her?

* * *

><p>Aurelia awoke the next day, cuddled up against Peter, staring up at low stone ceiling. She flinched and sat up, arranging the blanket around Peter so he wouldn't notice her gone. As she left the little alcove Peter had chosen for their bed, she heard voices, coming from outside. Obviously it was later than she thought. Her and Peter hadn't got much sleep last night... and they both were very tired. She stepped outside into the warm sun and looked around. A group of faun's were practicing sword fighting, some centaurs were talking and in the distance Aurelia saw another group heading back to the camp, headed by Caspian and Susan. Caspian leaned over and said something to Susan who looked at him and laughed. Aurelia smiled and leaned on the wall, waiting for the group to get back. Once they approached her, Caspian bowed to Susan and Aurelia before heading inside, and Susan stopped in front of her looking embarrassed.<p>

"What were you doing?"

"Archery practice. Caspian just decided to join in," Susan sat on the ground. Aurelia joined her after a moment. "He's a gentleman."

"I know. I wasn't aware he was your type, though,"

"No one is my type, Aurelia we're here to do a job,"

"I know. I know but if you feel something-"

"I don't. I've just met him,"

"It only took me a matter of hours to figure out my feelings for your brother," Aurelia thought of the first time she had met Peter, and just how far they'd come.

"Yes but... it took you and Peter so long to actually do something," Susan said. "We might not have that long."

"It's hard, Susan. We might be here for two days, or two years. All I'm saying is, put the past behind, look to the future and take some chances. You make only have Caspian for the week's length," Aurelia stood and pulled Susan up with her.

"But what if..." Susan began but Aurelia stopped her.

"What if you have to go back tomorrow and you never even tried to see if you could further your feelings for Caspian?" Aurelia asked, but smiled slightly. "Besides, he is _very_ handsome. And charming."

Susan was silent before pulling the girl who had become like her sister into a tight hug, "I did miss you Aurelia. So much,"

Susan turned and headed back inside. Aurelia smiled and made to wander away but felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Peter, his hair still ruffled from sleep.

"You didn't wake me," his voice was low and Aurelia could tell his mood wasn't the best.

"You looked peaceful," Aurelia shrugged, running her hands through his hair, trying to tame it. Peter leaned into her hand. Aurelia sighed and stroked his cheek, pressing herself into him. His arms slid around her waist pulling her closer.

"I'm not letting you go, ever again," Peter murmured into her hair. Aurelia smiled, but at the back of her mind was only one thing: what if the time came when he had to? She decided to bring this up with Peter, before it was too late. She pulled away from him and looked at him in those blue eyes she loved so much.

"What will happen?" she said as she put a hand to his cheek. His kissed her palm.

"When?"

"When this is all over. When you go, I want to know what will happen,"

"Aurelia..." Peter began but Aurelia turned away from him. He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged lightly.

"You can't avoid this conversation. Like before, your time here will end and your place will be in the world you came from," Aurelia tried to be stern with Peter, but his touch now had the power to melt her. Peter turned her and looked her in the eyes, holding her upper arms tightly.

"I don't want to think about it," he said, the tone in his voice telling Aurelia that the conversation was over. But Aurelia wouldn't give up that easily.

"Well you have to. It will happen and I can't know when it will but you won't stay here. You can't stay here. We've always known that,"

"No, I'm not leaving you again,"

"You may not have a choice,"

"Aurelia..."

"I don't want to be caught off guard this time,"

"Stop it,"

"I have to consider all my options,"

"No, you don't," Peter turned away from her.

"So you want me to be alone for my life?"

"No... I,"

"Well then we have to talk about this,"

"Damn it Aurelia, would you drop it!" Peter suddenly turned and shouted at her. Aurelia jumped at the fierce look in his eyes and stared at him in surprise. He reached out to her, realizing what he had said, but she recoiled from his touch. He'd never yelled at her before, with such ferocity in his voice, and Aurelia didn't like the man she saw before her. She was afraid of him. Aurelia sighed and turned from Peter, but he reached for her hand.

"I'm sorry...I," but Aurelia pulled from his grasp and wouldn't look at him.

"I'll let you cool off," she said before slowly walking away and Peter had the sense not to follow her. He ran his fingers through his hair and kicked the wall in frustration. He couldn't live without her again. He just... couldn't.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon in the stone table room, everyone had gathered to figure what to do. Earlier, a guard had seen a Telmarine soldier. That must mean the Telmarines knew where they were. Peter stood next to Aurelia and addressed the congregation. Aurelia was still not talking to him, but she felt as though she should at least look as though she wasn't murderously angry with him, or scared as she also was, a tiny bit.<p>

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz' men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle," Peter's voice was loud and commanding, he was falling back into his role of king so easily.

"Well sire, what do you propose we do?" Reepicheep asked. Both Caspian and Peter went to answer at the same time, but Peter shot Caspian a look and Caspian receded.

"Our one hope is to strike them before they have the chance to strike us,"

Caspian shook his head, "That's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle."

"There's a first time for everything," Peter argued. Aurelia stepped forward and put a hand on Peter's shoulder, pulling him back.

"What are your thoughts, Trumpkin?" she asked the dwarf, whose judgement she had come to trust completely.

"We would have the element of surprise," he said thoughtfully. Peter nodded at him, but Caspian was still shaking his head.

"No one has ever taken that castle. It would be suicidal," he flexed his hand in agitation as Peter showed no sign of agreeing with him.

"But if no one has tried to take it, how can you know it can't be taken?" Peter asked.

"Maybe there's a reason no one has tried to take it, Peter," Aurelia piped up. Peter looked at her in surprise and irritation, but she ignored him. "Is there another choice?"

"We have a sure advantage here," Caspian motioned to the walls around him. Aurelia secretly agreed, but couldn't say it in front of Peter. She looked over at Susan, who she could see agreed too.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan said, her eyes on Caspian. Peter scowled at her. Trufflehunter stepped forward.

"I, for one feel safer underground,"

Peter shook his head and looked at Caspian, "I appreciate everything you have done. But this place isn't a fortress, it's a tomb.

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out," Edmund agreed. Peter turned to Glenstorm.

"If I get your troupes in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm thought for a moment, then put a hand to his heart, "Or die trying, my liege."

Peter turned back to Aurelia, success in his eyes, but she turned away from him, stepping closer to Caspian. Caspian noticed this and smiled slightly at her on one side and Susan on the other, supporting him. Lucy stood.

"That's what I'm worried about," she said. Peter looked at her quizzically.

"Hmm Lu?"

"Well, you're all acting like there are only two options: dying here, or dying there,"

"I don't think you've really been listening-"

"No Peter, _you're _not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the white witch," Lucy's eyes were pleading Peter to understand her. Peter pursed his lips, his eyes darkening.

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," he said turning to Aurelia. "Are you three with me or not?"

Aurelia hesitated and looked at Susan and Caspian, both looked too anxious to speak. She turned back to Peter and saw in his eyes the imploring look that always melted her heart.

"You know I'd follow you anywhere," she said. Peter nodded and looked towards an army that he would lead to victory tomorrow night. Or to their deaths.


	7. Outnumbered

**_Here's another chapter, just because I had it sitting there and I'm nice._**

**_REVIEW. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Preparations were in full swing the next day for that night's raid on the Telmarine castle. Aurelia and Susan had changed their clothes, in favour of sturdier dresses that would protect them better. Aurelia sat outside the door, tying her boots on and watching the flurry of activity around her. She couldn't shake the feeling that tonight was going to go horribly wrong and all they would do was lead these loyal Narnians to their death. Edmund approached with a smile and sat next to her. She looked up at him, and also saw something unsure in his eyes.

"You're worried," she deduced. Edmund smiled and shook his head.

"No, I don't doubt the plan. It's flawless, like most of Peter's plans," Edmund shrugged and looked away. Aurelia laughed and put a hand under his chin, turning his face to hers.

"But..."

Edmund shook his head, "What if..."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Exactly,"

"Then we find a sure way out of there and save as many people as we can," Aurelia assured him. Edmund nodded and pulled his torched from his belt, tossing it from hand to hand.

"You're ready to play your part?" she asked. Edmund put the torch in his lap and smiled at her, the smile of the playful young king lighting his eyes.

"If I can whoop some Telmarine enemy scum, I'm always ready," Edmund stood and patted Aurelia on the shoulder, before walking to where Trumpkin stood, talking to a group of fauns that would lead the initial attack. Peter stepped out of the doorway and sat down by Aurelia. Aurelia looked up at him and smile, their fight of yesterday not forgotten, but put behind them in light of the battle to come. But Peter couldn't smile at her. Instead he looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"I need to ask something of you," his voice was soft, loving, imploring her to listen. Aurelia braced herself. He always asked her to do things she didn't want to in that exact voice.

"Yes?"

"I... well I," Peter stammered. Aurelia rolled her eyes and stood.

"For goodness' sake Peter, spit it out,"

"Fine, you're not coming with us," Peter stood in front of her, his hands flexing in agitation. Aurelia stared at him in shock, her mouth hanging open.

"I sincerely hope you're joking," she said in a low, dangerous voice. Peter shook his head.

"No, it's too dangerous..."

"Don't start with that,"

"What about your sickness?"

"I'm fine Peter. I haven't felt faint at all," Aurelia was so uncontrollably mad at him that she didn't even want to look at him.

"But you haven't been in battle yet. It could emerge,"

"And so what if it does? I've fought through it before; I can do it again,"

"No! I won't put you in that situation," Peter tried to take Aurelia in his arms but she flinched away from him.

"Peter, I am one of the best fighters you have, you would be crazy not to let me get out there," Aurelia threw her arms up. "What kind of king are you if you don't use your strongest fighters?"

"But you're not just one of my fighters, you're my..." Peter stopped as Aurelia looked at him, fire in her eyes.

"I'm your what Peter? Your woman, your property?" her voice began to rise. "You do not own me."

Peter put his hands out, trying to make Aurelia see reason, but she was beyond angry at him.

"Aurelia... please, for your safety,"

"You wouldn't even know most of the battle tactics you do if it weren't for me. I'm coming with you, and you can't stop me," Aurelia shouted. Peter's temper flared and he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

"I'm still your king and if I tell you to stay here, you'll stay here," he said through clenched teeth. Aurelia narrowed her eyes and went to say something, but was interrupted by Caspian's voice.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Aurelia pushed herself away from Peter and turned to Caspian.

"Everything's great. Peter and I were just going over the plans. He's the expert at knowing what weapons to use," Aurelia gave Peter one more scathing look, before stalking away from the two. Caspian furrowed his brow and turned back to Peter.

"Is she okay?" he asked. Peter didn't even look at Caspian.

"Absolutely fine," Peter stalked away in the opposite direction to Aurelia. Caspian sighed, knowing that if Peter and Aurelia weren't seeing eye to eye, everything would be so much harder tonight. Lives could be lost and Caspian wasn't willing to be the one responsible for it.

* * *

><p>The night was black, the moon having decided to aid them in their quest tonight by disappearing behind the clouds. The army waited at the gates, eager for Edmunds signal with his trusty torch. But Peter, Aurelia, Susan and Caspian couldn't think about that as they had another task to see too. They scaled down the wall of the dark castle and found a window.<p>

"Are we going in here?" asked Aurelia. Caspian nodded and knocked on the window.

"Professor?" he whispered. Aurelia groaned and landed lightly on her feet on the balcony, Peter and Susan landing next to her. She leaned over Caspian's shoulder and knocked on the window.

"Who are we looking for?" Aurelia pushed the door open and stepped in, Caspian's hand on her back guiding her. She felt Peter nudge Caspian out of the way and stand protectively over her. Caspian ran down into the office and looked around desperately.

"I have to find him," he looked to Peter who shook his head. "I can't leave him."

"No no, you don't have any time," Peter was close behind Aurelia, he knew what she was about to do.

"I'll go with him. With two of us, we can cover each other and get to the gatehouse in time,"

Peter's hand closed around Aurelia's upper arm, "No. You are not leaving my sight."

Aurelia pulled her arm away from Peter and confronted him, "You remember that battle in the north with the giants. And how we split up for just 20 minutes and it was the best victory we'd ever had. That happened because you weren't preoccupied with me and I wasn't preoccupied with you. We could concentrate."

Peter sighed and cupped Aurelia's face with his hands. She put hers up and held his, "I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't. I'll be fine," Aurelia kissed Peter softly on the mouth; leaned away from him and drew her sword. Caspian cleared his throat.

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I," Caspian could see Peter still hesitated so her held his hand out to Peter. "I won't let anything happen to her."

The two shook hands, and Susan put her hand on Caspian's arm.

"We'll take care of Miraz. Meet us at the gatehouse," her voice was soft. "And please, look after yourself."

Caspian nodded and ran out of the room, Aurelia hot on his tail. The two ran down the dark corridor, heading down a flight of stairs.

"The dungeons?" Aurelia panted. Caspian nodded, hurrying his run. Aurelia sheathed her sword and picked up her skirts, trying to keep up with him. They ran down another flight of stairs until they reached the dungeons. Caspian jiggled the lock on the door and growled when he couldn't get it. Aurelia rolled her eyes, pushed him out of the way and took her sword out. She raised it by the hilt and slammed into the lock, breaking it open at once. Caspian looked at her in alarm.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Prince," she said and pulled the door opened. Caspian chuckled and stepped into the cell, seeing his professor chained to the wall, hunched over himself on the ground. He hurried down the stairs Caspian shook him and he jolted awake.

"Five more minutes?" Caspian murmured. Aurelia saw Doctor Cornelius looked beaten and exhausted. The professor looked up at Caspian wide eyed.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelius looked past Caspian at Aurelia and his eyes widened even further. "Lady Aurelia?"

Aurelia nodded and came to Cornelius leaning forward and inspecting his wound.

"It's a pleasure. I understand you're to thank for our being here?" Aurelia pulled a hairpin from her hair and unlocked the chains that bound Cornelius' hands together.

"I didn't help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here," Cornelius tried to push Caspian away but Caspian resisted.

"He'll learn soon enough. We're giving him your cell," Caspian pulled Cornelius' up, with Aurelia's help, he stopped them again.

"My boy. Do not underestimate Miraz as your father did," Cornelius said, and then looked as though he wished he hadn't as Caspian's eyes widened in realization. Aurelia also realized what the professor was saying.

"Caspian?" she said in warning.

"I'm so sorry," Cornelius sounded close to tears but Caspian didn't stay. He leapt up, pulling Aurelia with him and the two bolted from the door, leaving Cornelius to regret his slip of the tongue. As the two ran down the corridor, Aurelia realized where Caspian was going and grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No. Caspian, we have to get to the gatehouse. We don't have time for this," Aurelia tried to pull Caspian with her but he was so much stronger and he resisted.

"Would you want to get revenge on your parents death?" he asked. Aurelia hesitated and Caspian took that as a window of opportunity and kept running. Aurelia groaned and ran after him, knowing just how angry Peter was going to be with both of them. They had no trouble getting past the guards, as the guards weren't there. Aurelia already saw this as odd, but she didn't think much of it, as Caspian had already drawn his sword and quietly opened the door. Aurelia looked around, covering his back and followed him, shutting the door behind her. Miraz and Prunaprismia were soundly asleep in bed. Caspian approached them and put his sword at Miraz's neck. Miraz jolted awake and smiled at once at Caspian.

"Thank goodness... you're safe," he chuckled. Caspian's lips twitched and he pressed his sword harder.

"Get up," he spat. Miraz stood from his bed, waking his wife as he did. Miraz's eyes fell on Aurelia, who pointed her sword at Prunaprismia.

"This is one of the Narnian Queens?"

Aurelia shook her head, "Lady Aurelia. We'll make this quick,"

Prunaprismia sat up and looked quizzically at Caspian, "Caspian?"

Aurelia pointed her sword at Prunaprismia, "Stay there."

"What are you doing?" Prunaprismia asked. Miraz smiled at Caspian.

"Isn't it obvious, dear?" Miraz taunted. "You know Caspian; some might consider this inappropriate behaviour."

"That doesn't seemed to have stopped you,"

"Yes but, you're not like me, are you Caspian? Such a pity, the one time you have any backbone and you wasted it," Miraz edged around the room, but Caspian just pressed his sword harder. A trickle of blood ran down Miraz's neck. A click sounded and Caspian jumped, seeing Prunaprismia had taken a crossbow from the wall and aimed it at Aurelia.

"Put your sword down Caspian, you too Narnian. I don't want to do this," she threatened. Aurelia shook her head.

"Forget it,"

The door slammed open at that moment and Aurelia turned to see Peter and Susan approaching them, their weapons pointed straight at Miraz and his wife.

"We don't want you to do this either," Susan's voice was loud and irritated and Aurelia could see that both Peter and she were quite annoyed. Peter couldn't even look at Aurelia.

"I'm so sorry, I tried but he... wanted to," Aurelia stammered.

"Not now Aurelia," Peter growled. Miraz threw his arms in the air.

"This used to be a private room,"

Peter looked at Caspian, "Caspian, what are you doing. You and Aurelia are supposed to be at the gatehouse,"

"No!" Caspian shouted. "No, tonight for once, I want the truth! Did you kill my father?"

Miraz smiled mirthlessly, "Now we get to it,"

Peter came forward, pushed Aurelia behind him and pointed his sword at Prunaprismia, but she was looking at her husband in disbelief.

"You told me your brother died in his sleep,"

"More or less," Miraz shrugged. Aurelia couldn't understand how he could be so callous about the death of his own brother. Caspian forced Miraz against the window and his sword looked dangerously close to piercing Miraz's throat.

"Tell me now, did you kill my father?"

"Caspian please, this won't make anything better," Susan pleaded with Caspian, her eyes still on Prunaprismia's bow.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone," Miraz growled. Prunaprismia lowered her crossbow a little in disbelief.

"How could you?"

"For the same reason you would pull that trigger!" Miraz started walking forward and Caspian started edging back. Susan trained her bow on Miraz.

"Stay right there!"

"For our son! You must choose. Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!" Miraz shouted. Prunaprismia screamed and fired her arrow at Caspian who just ducked out of the way in time, missing Miraz escape out of a secret door. Aurelia looked wide eyed at Prunaprismia crying on her bed, then shook her head, ran to Caspian and pulled him up. She turned to Peter.

"We're getting out of here. Now," Aurelia sheathed her sword and grabbed Susan to run with her. The four ran down the corridor, but Peter turned a corner and ran opposite to them.

"Peter, no!" Aurelia yelled. Peter looked at her, desperation in his eyes.

"Our army is just outside!"

Susan, Caspian and Aurelia ran after Peter, just as a loud bell began to toll. Aurelia guessed soldiers would be descending on them soon. He bolted through the courtyard killing two Telmarine soldiers on his way. They all stopped beneath the tower where Edmund was supposed to be, but saw Edmund grappling with a soldier.

"Now! Ed, signal the troops!" Peter shouted.

"Bit busy at the moment, Pete!" Edmund retorted, still struggling with the Telmarine. Aurelia stabbed a Telmarine soldier who tried to take her from behind. She turned to Peter.

"What now?"

Peter looked around desperately and saw the wheel that opened the gate. He ran to it, the others following.

"Peter please, it's too late. We have to call it off and get out while we still can," Susan yelled, but Peter shook his head.

"No, I can do this. Help me!" Peter began turning the wheel and the other three helped him. Aurelia pressed herself against Peter's side as she pushed.

"What are you afraid of losing if you call it off?" she murmured, but Peter couldn't answer her. They continued turning the wheel to open the gate. Finally, Aurelia saw Edmund's torch, which must have been broken, turn on and Edmund flash it at the army waiting outside the gate. They heard the shout of Glenstorm and a few moments later the Narnians charged into the castle. They charged past Peter, Aurelia, Susan, and Caspian drew their weapons, and ran to join the battle with the Telmarines who had been awoken from their beds to find their safe haven crawling with intruders.

"For Narnia!" Peter cried and the rushed into the battle which was now in full swing. Aurelia quickly got separated from Peter and engaged in battle with almost four Telmarine soldiers at a time. She knew then and there that they were outnumbered and the plan had been a bust, but it didn't stop her from stabbing everyone in enemy armour she could see. Up on a balcony, she saw Miraz and his General emerge and heard Miraz shout for the gate to be closed. Aurelia shook her head and screamed to Peter. If the gate closed they would be trapped and slaughtered. Peter, wide eyed and frantic, heard Aurelia cries and looked towards the gate. Luckily, the huge minotaur had seen the gate closing and had run to it, lifting it up and holding it on his shoulders. Aurelia flinched, not even imagining the pain he must be feeling. But she couldn't think about it for long as a Telmarine launched himself at her, and she only just blocked his blow and stabbed him through the stomach.

"Fall back! Retreat," she heard Peter shout, but she was now surrounded by four soldiers. Luckily, one of the fauns saw her trouble and came to aid her and together they managed to fight through the soldiers. Aurelia turned her head for a moment to search for Peter, but it was a moment too much, for in a flash a sword had slashed the skin on her collarbone, leaving a deep cut and causing her to cry out in anguish. The faun who had been fighting with her stabbed the Telmarine and turned to her, but she shook her head.

"Cover me for a moment," she shouted and hastily ripped and piece of the bottom of her dress off, tying it clumsily around her wound. She pushed the faun forward. "Now get yourself out!"

Aurelia saw Glenstorm swing Susan onto his back and she sighed in relief as they galloped past her. Susan looked back at Aurelia desperately.

"Caspian!"

"I'll find him," Aurelia assured Susan and then looked around for him. He emerged with Doctor Cornelius, and a spare horse, which Peter leapt onto the back of and galloped out. He didn't seem to see Aurelia as he rode past her and Aurelia groaned and ran to the gate, sliding underneath it and just making it as the Minotaur lost his strength and it crashed to the ground, trapping the Narnians who hadn't been able to make it. Aurelia turned back to the trapped Narnians tears in her eyes. Her hand came to hold the fauns that had helped her in combat.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Go, now," the faun said. Aurelia took one last look at them all before she heard Peter behind her.

"Aurelia, come on!" he called. Aurelia turned around and saw him waiting on his horse. She ran to him and jumped on the horse from behind, slapping it to make it run. She hugged Peter tightly, not daring to look back at all the brave soldiers who families would have been waiting for them at home.


	8. A Dramatic Aftermath

**_Hello good people!_**

**_ooh the aftermath of a disastrous attack, what will happen? Haha, here's another installment!_**

**_and just a word from a very insecure and needy writer: I got NO reviews for my last two chapters. NONE and it made me very sad. I love to hear what you think and that you like it. It makes me want to write more and more and more. And things will happen in the next few chapters that may raise a few eyebrows and I want to hear about your alarm!_**

**_But enjoy, nonetheless. I appreciate seeing that people are actually reading :D_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

It was the early hours of a misty grey morning when the army, well half of the army returned from the raid. Aurelia's body felt stiff and laden with grief and her shoulder was pulsing in pain. Her nose was pressed into Peter's back and she breathed in his scent, but for once it didn't bring her any comfort. It was just a reminder that he was the leader of them all. And he had failed them. Peter turned his head to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked in the lowest voice possible.

"I'm fine, Peter," Aurelia breathed, though she wasn't sure he heard her, for he sighed and turned back to face the front. As they neared Aslan's how, Aurelia saw Lucy awaited them and a pang of sadness went through her as Lucy would see them, half their numbers and feel the despair that they all felt now. They all stopped at the beginning of the path to the how and dismounted. Peter held his arms out to Aurelia and she had no choice but to stretch her arms out to him, trying to hide her wound. Lucy came running to them.

"What happened?"

Peter began walking away but shot Caspian a look, "Ask him."

Aurelia hurried after him, stopping him from storming away, "Peter, don't."

Caspian followed the two, and Aurelia stepped out of the way knowing it was no use getting in between the two.

"Me? You could have called it off. There was still time,"

"No Caspian. There was no time thanks to you. If you'd have kept to the plan those soldiers would be alive right now,"

"And if we'd stayed here, they definitely would be here with us,"

Aurelia pulled on Peter's sleeve, "Please! This isn't helping."

Peter pulled his sleeve away and turned to her, pointing at Caspian, "He called us remember?"

"My first mistake," Caspian spat.

"No, no your first mistake was thinking that you could lead these people!" Peter grabbed Aurelia's arm and made to leave. Aurelia flinched at him pulling her, but tried not to resist, as she was in enough pain as it is.

"Hey!" Caspian yelled. Peter stopped but didn't turn. "I was not the one who abandoned Narnia."

Peter turned slowly, releasing Aurelia's arm. Edmund noticed her flinch and came to her, putting a hand on her back.

"What is it?" but Aurelia simply shook her head, her eyes trained on Caspian and Peter.

"You invaded Narnia," Peter snapped, his voice becoming vicious. "You have no more right to it than Miraz does! You, him, your father… Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Caspian let out a cry, a ferocious cry and drew his sword. Peter did the same and the two pointed their swords at the other, anger in their eyes. Edmund made to step between the two, but Aurelia beat him to it.

"Stop it!" she screeched. Caspian lowered his sword slightly, but Peter kept his raised. Aurelia grabbed it and threw it to the ground. "You are both acting like children!"

Peter stared incredulously at her, the outburst at him so uncharacteristic. Aurelia looked away and made to turn to stalk away, but Peter leapt for her arm and pulled her back. A fire exploded in Aurelia's wound and she let out a huge scream, immediately hunching over her wound, the bandage having fallen away. Everyone turned to look at the two, the scream one that none of them had heard before. Peter's eyes widened as his hand was suddenly covered in blood. He pushed the dress from her shoulder, to see the deep cut that the Telmarine sword had left. Aurelia looked up at Peter in alarm before her eyes closed and she fell into him. Peter caught her, picking her up and holding her protectively in his arms. Caspian looked back at the professor, who nodded and hurried after Peter, who'd in a second bolted to the entrance of the how. Everyone sprung into action then, knowing the Telmarines would be hot on their tails in a few hours. Inside, Peter found their makeshift bed and lay Aurelia down on it. He looked at Lucy, who'd followed them in, twirling her cordial in her hands.

"Lucy? Do something," he murmured. Lucy looked at Doctor Cornelius who had already begun to examine the wound on Aurelia's collarbone.

"I'm afraid it will ease her pain, your majesty but not much more. The sword has seemed to open up an old wound here. What are these scars?"

Peter knelt down and ran his finger over three familiar scars under the fresh cut, "These are from years ago. She was in a grapple with a wolf. Protecting Lucy," Peter's voice broke and put his head on Aurelia's hand which he was now holding with a vice grip. Lucy touched Peter's shoulder.

"Susan may need my help," she whispered. Peter couldn't even look at her. Cornelius began to clean the wound and Aurelia flinched slightly in her unconscious state. Peter stroked her cheek, all the colour had disappeared from them.

"This will have weakened her. And it's all my fault," his voice cracked with emotion. Caspian, still standing behind him, bowed his head and seeing he couldn't help at all, left the room, very quietly. Peter didn't even notice his absence, as he stared into the face of the woman he loved so much.

"She won't die, sire. The queen's cordial will stop that. But yes, this wound will have weakened her, quite a lot. I know about the sickness, I read about it. The loss of blood will not have done her any good. I don't know if she'll ever be the same," Cornelius dipped some rags in herbed water that a faun had brought for them. Peter nodded and sat more comfortably, never letting go of Aurelia's hand and never taking his eyes off her face.

* * *

><p>It had only been about 20 minutes, but Peter felt like it had been hours. Cornelius had stopped the bleeding and Aurelia had stopped flinching in her sleep. Peter's head rested on Aurelia's stomach, he was still holding her hand. He felt her stir and looked up to see her eyes fluttering open. He sat up and smiled at her. Her eyes were unfocused, but when she saw him she smiled slightly and tried to sit up. He leapt forward to help her, and he pulled her up and leaned her against the wall.<p>

"How's your shoulder?"

Aurelia cleared her throat, "I'm just a little groggy."

"What exactly happened?" Peter pushed Aurelia's hair out of her face and stroked her cheek.

"I was fighting and... I don't know. I lost concentration and the Telmarine he... got in a good shot," Aurelia looked fondly at Peter, running a hand through his hair. "I'm fine though, Peter. I'm just tired now."

"Yes, Doctor Cornelius said you lost a lot of blood, but your arm should be fine. The cut wasn't deep, it just opened you scars from that wolf attack," Peter said, almost in one breath.

"I feel horrible,"

"Why?"

"All the time, all you to do is deal with me being sick, or injured or too weak for something. All you do is worry about me,"

"Aurelia, stop this. I love you and if I want to worry about you, I will,"

Aurelia sighed and nodded, "How is everyone after..."

"Fine, we're just trying to protect this place,"

Aurelia tried to get up, "Okay, I should..." but Peter pushed her back against the wall.

"No. You're staying right here and resting until the moment you absolutely have to go into battle,"

"Until I... you'll let me go into battle?"

Peter smiled, "I can't keep you from the battlefield, can I? It's in your blood; it's where your home is?"

Aurelia laughed and hugged Peter tightly around the neck. She turned her head to his ear and whispered, "I don't blame you for what happened last night. You were doing what you thought was right."

"No, it's my fault. Those people died because of me,"

"Stop it. Those people died to save Narnia, and when we defeat the Telmarines, they're lives won't have been lost in vain. We..."

But Aurelia couldn't finish because at that moment, Susan hurried into the room, breathless and obvious panic in her eyes.

"Peter! Aurelia! You must come quick to the stone table. Caspian has... oh please just come with me now,"

Aurelia looked at Peter in confusion and then back at Susan. Peter put an on Aurelia's waist and helped her up.

"Peter, I can walk. Go ahead; find out what's going on," Aurelia pushed him forward, so he drew his sword and ran after Susan. Aurelia looked around for her own sword, found it next to her bed, grabbed it and hurried as fast as she could to the stone table room. She heard Peter yell and a fight break out, so she hurried even faster. What she saw when she got there made her eyes widen. A huge wall of ice on the back wall and in the ice was... the White Witch herself. A wolf lay dead on one side and Nikabrik the dwarf on the other side. And in front of the wall of ice stood Peter, staring up at the witch as though hypnotised. Aurelia ran forward as Peter seemed to lower his sword.

"Peter!" she shouted. Peter looked at her in alarm, then back at the Witch, whose eyes gleamed murderous at the sight of Aurelia. Two seconds later the cringed, groaned and the wall of ice shattered in front of their eyes. Edmund stood behind it, breathing heavily.

"Thanks Ed," Aurelia smiled at him and then looked at Peter and Caspian in anger. "I'd like to know what in Aslan's name is going on and I'd like to know it now."

Caspian hesitated, but he couldn't find the words so Aurelia found them for him.

"You weren't here when the White Witch reigned. It was hell. And it was selfish of you to try and bring her back because you feel like there's no other way. Magic is for good and she used it for evil," Aurelia pointed at the carving of Aslan. "If you ever are in doubt, look to him. We never take the easy way out."

Aurelia sheathed her sword, glared once more at Caspian, before turning and walking away. Susan shook her head as Caspian; her eyes filled with sadness and linked her arm with Aurelia as she walked past. Caspian sighed and left out of another exit. Peter stood and stared at Aslan, wondering where he had to go from there.

* * *

><p>Aurelia on her bed and stared at the wall. She wished she could sit outside, but Peter had confined her to bed and she didn't think he was in the mood for her arguments. Where would they go from here? What could possibly be done? They were horribly outnumbered and it was so unlikely that anyone would survive the battle that was to come. Aurelia looked up to see Caspian loitering in her doorway.<p>

"My lady?"

"Yes, Caspian?"

"I wanted to apologize," he said, sitting down next to her. Aurelia looked up to him, and started a little, seeing the sincerity in his eyes. Aurelia shook her head.

"We've all tried to take the easy option when times get hard. You're not a leader if you don't,"

Caspian smiled and glanced at Aurelia's arm, which she was cradling to protect her shoulder.

"How's your wound?"

"Not as deep as we first thought, still a nuisance,"

"Peter was so worried for you,"

"I know,"

"He really loves you,"

"Yes,"

There was a short pause in which Aurelia knew Caspian wanted to say something but he was hesitant to say. Aurelia waited a few moments for him to speak, but knew she would have to prompt him to speak.

"Caspian, what is it?"

"I just... I wanted to know if you'd thought anymore about what will happen when... umm if the four royals leave?" Caspian's voice was careful, knowing Aurelia was in a fragile state. Aurelia was silent for a moment as she thought about Caspian's question, but Caspian took her silence in a bad way and waved his hands frantically.

"I didn't mean offence, my lady I just meant that..." Caspian took a deep breath and looked at Aurelia who was smiling and shaking her head amusedly at him.

"Truthfully? I think about it every day. And I don't know what I will do," Aurelia shrugged.

Caspian turned to Aurelia and took her hand, "I just want you to know, my Lady that when I win this battle there will be a place for you at my court and I will do anything in my power to make you happy,"

Aurelia looked at her and Caspian's hands, a tear coming to her eye when she thought of how soon she _would _have to imagine a life without Peter. But could life be good with Caspian around? Aurelia, liking the softness of Caspian hands too much, pulled her hand away and stood.

"Peter?"

"What?"

"Where's... uhm where's Peter?" Aurelia suddenly had a desperate need to see Peter's face and she wasn't sure if it was because she was worried about losing him, or she was worried about the exchange that had just happened between her and Caspian.

"He's still in the stone table room. With Lucy, I think," Caspian stood and stepped away from Aurelia, realizing something must be wrong.

"Okay... good. I'll go and... and you should find Susan. She looked pretty upset with you," Aurelia began to edge away from Caspian.

"Susan?" Caspian cocked his head in confusion.

"Yes Susan!" Aurelia snapped and ran from the room, and from him. Caspian sat back on the makeshift bed and sighed heavily. He felt something for Susan, of course he did. Susan was spirited, beautiful and he connected with her on a level that he'd never thought possible. But Aurelia was... a magnificent creature in her own right and Caspian felt drawn to her, possibly because he knew that he couldn't have her. Her heart belonged to Peter, _she _belonged to Peter and Caspian felt that he only longed for Aurelia because he longed for that deep connection with someone. Especially at a time when he might be dead tomorrow.


	9. The Challenge

******_Hello!_**

**_Sorry, it's been ages since I've updated. I've just been flat out this week and I had a bit of writers block but tonight I had a flash of inspiration!_**

**_Please review!_**

**_Enjoy :D_**

**_disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I do not own Narnia or any of the wonderful characters. Only Aurelia is mine. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

Aurelia stood close to Peter as all of them watched the Telmarine army get closer and closer. There were hundreds of them and Aurelia knew, with the morale in the group so low, it would be hard for everyone to come together and unite. Peter put his arm around Aurelia's waist and pulled her close.

"Are you afraid?" he murmured. Aurelia looked up at him and shook her head.

"Maybe a little," she smiled ruefully, but felt Peter tense. "Are you?"

"I'm terrified,"

"That's okay. You're not a good leader if you're not afraid,"

"I'm not their leader anymore," Peter sighed and turned, for once not pulling Aurelia with him. Aurelia hesitated before motioning to the others that they should get inside. Susan linked arms with Aurelia as they walked and once they were inside, she slowed down, obviously wanting to talk.

"How's your arm?" Susan asked.

"Very sore, but other than that I don't think I'll lose the use of it,"

"Good. It's not a battle unless you're fighting," Susan stopped the two and turned Aurelia to face her. "Is Peter okay?"

"He's afraid. We all are so afraid, but Peter as he always has done carries all our fear inside him. Sometimes _I_ fear it may make him mad," Aurelia looked at Susan, so different from Peter and yet so similar. These four children were where everything had begun for her, where life had begun. She couldn't be home unless she was with them.

"You're the only thing that keeps him from that place," Susan said. "Even when we were back home, he spoke of nothing but you and finding you again."

Aurelia sighed, the pain of her shoulder clouding her brain, "Peter will have to learn to live without me. As I will too. Caspian spoke to you?"

"Yes, he apologized but I don't know if I'm ready to..."

"Forgive him?"

"How can I?"

"I know he did a terrible thing, calling up our greatest enemy but-"

"But what?" Susan suddenly burst out. "He has no idea what she was like; he just saw it as an easy way out."

"And he feels horrid," Aurelia took Susan's hand. "Take my advice. The ones we love will always make mistakes. But it's because we love them that we can know that those mistakes are what builds their character. And we must love them for it."

Susan frowned, but didn't know how to reply so Aurelia just shook her head and nudged her towards the stone table room, where everyone had gathered. Trumpkin had the floor and he looked infuriated with the congregation.

"Cakes and kettledrums! That‟s your next big plan? Sending a little girl alone into the darkest parts of the forest alone?" he shouted. Aurelia put a hand on Peter's back. He turned to her, seemed to calm at the sight of her and pulled her into him.

"We have to find Aslan," he said. Aurelia pulled away from him, looking at him in alarm.

"And you're going to send Lucy to find him? Alone"

"She wouldn't be alone," Susan put an arm around her sister. "I'll go with him."

"No, that's suicide. I'm all for finding Aslan, but Miraz will have men stationed in the forest, waiting for some of us to escape. its way too dangerous," Aurelia looked at Caspian willing him to understand, but he didn't meet her eyes.

"It's our only chance," Peter pleaded, but Aurelia completely stepped out of his grasp, crossing her arms.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin growled. Aurelia nodded and moved closer to him, showing her support. Trufflehunter the badger stepped forward, holding his paws up.

"Nikabrik was my friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I,"

Aurelia smiled slightly at the small, but very wise creature, but one worry still weighed on her mind, "And what do we do in the meantime?"

"We have to hold them off until Susan and Lucy get back," Peter held out his hand for Aurelia, willing her to agree with him. She hesitated before taking his hand, but moving no closer to him, needing her space for a moment. Caspian tapped Aurelia on the shoulder, bowing his head slightly.

"If I may..." he began. Aurelia nodded, prompting him on. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer. But as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time,"

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion, but Aurelia knew exactly what Caspian was talking about.

"A challenge?"

"Yes Lady,"

"Between Miraz and..."

Caspian looked at Peter, "Between the usurper and the High King,"

Aurelia thought for a moment and nodded at Caspian agreeing. Peter looked between the both of them.

"You want me to..."

"Fight. Single combat with Miraz. To the death," Aurelia put her hands on either side of Peter's face and smiled amusedly at him. "Or until Aslan comes to break up the battle."

Peter kissed Aurelia briefly on the lips, smiling as he did. It wasn't said, but he'd cemented their love, now and forever and knew that from this point forward, everything that happened would be to protect her heart. He didn't look away from her as he said, "And how will this be done."

"A challenge has to be issued to Miraz, a formal challenge by someone close to you. He will know its legitimate this way," Caspian averted his eyes from Aurelia and Peter feeling he was intruding on something private, but in a moment, Aurelia had put her hand on his arm, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"You can't go near him," she said quietly. Aurelia turned to the rest of the group and cleared her throat. "I'll go."

But in an instant Peter had stepped between Aurelia and Caspian, clenching his fists.

"No, no way. They'll take you and use you against us,"

Caspian nodded in agreement, "Yes my lady, it is much too dangerous."

"I'm a lady and an injured lady, no less. They won't harm me," Aurelia pleaded with Peter, but he didn't look like he had any intention of letting her out of his sight. Edmund put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

"I'll go with her, Peter. I'll issue the challenge to Miraz,"

"Then Aurelia doesn't need to go," Peter's hand lingered possessively on the back of Aurelia's neck, and for once Aurelia felt almost crowded by him. Edmund shook his head.

"No, she does need to go. We're assured safety if we have her with us,"

Caspian's eyes narrowed in concentration, "Yes, Miraz and his men would not dare attack a woman. Especially not one who is handicapped even more by her injury."

Aurelia turned to Peter, her eyes filled with nothing but love.

"You know me. Injury or no, I can look after myself,"

Peter thought for a moment before giving in to Aurelia's intent stare and nodding his approval. Aurelia smiled brightly at him and turned to Susan and Lucy.

"Find him, quick," she said and left with Edmund and Glenstorm to ready themselves for the danger of walking into enemy camp. Peter turned to Caspian and scowled at him.

"If anything happens to her, I blame you,"

Caspian sighed and sat down on a rock, motioning Peter to sit with him, "I know my uncle. He won't harm a lady, for fear of tarnishing his image. Especially not as king."

"I hate her putting herself in situations like this. It's like she enjoys being in danger,"

"Yes, women as beautiful as her always have some kind of attraction to life threatening situations,"

Peter laughed quietly remembering in the golden ages how Aurelia would always be the first to draw her sword, the first into battle and Peter had never minded, as long as she was in good health. Why was he feeling so possessive over her now? _Because any day you might lose her, _a voice in his head chimed in. Peter flinched, because he knew that voice was right. Caspian cleared his throat, reminding Peter that he was still there. Peter looked at him, finally accepting that maybe Caspian wasn't so bad after all.

"Will you marry? When you're king, I mean," he asked partly because he wanted Caspian to be distracted from Aurelia and partly because he wanted Caspian to care for Aurelia.

"I don't know. I suppose a queen would be a good idea. I mean, I would need an heir for the throne," Caspian voice was quiet as he considered when he was king, an event which had seemed so far away and now was looking closer than ever.

"That's the only reason?" Peter said in disgust.

"Peter, you must understand that's how I was brought up. A wife has one purpose in her life, to bear the sons and heirs of her husband. I have as much respect for women as you, but I can't help the lessons that have been drilled into me since I was born," Caspian sounded amused, if not a little ashamed.

Peter nodded and stood, "I should ready myself for battle," he walked a few paces before thinking for a moment and turning back to Caspian. "You know, I've seen the way you look at my sister. You should tell her how you feel, before it's too late and she's gone."

Peter then strolled away, leaving Caspian deep in thought. It's true, he did have feelings for Susan, feelings that only got stronger every time he saw her. But he couldn't do anything about them, not when they all had a battle looming over their heads. He would wait, until after the battle and if he lived, he would tell Susan how he felt. But as he made this decision Aurelia's brown eyes flashed through his mind. Did he feel something for her? Could he love two people at once?

* * *

><p>Aurelia glanced up at Edmund, in his red Narnia armour holding a tree branch, their sign of peace high in the air. His chin was his, his eyes focussed on the Telmarine camp in front of them. Just looking at him made Aurelia's heart swell with pride. Edmund had come so far from the boy he was when they first came to Narnia. But as always, he was a quiet achiever, preferring to rule just one step behind his brother. Aurelia had decided to skip the armour, instead presenting herself as an innocent, injured young lady. He dress was the lightest of pinks and her hair fell in ringlets down her back. If Miraz and his men were anything like the other men she'd encountered in her life, they would be so distracted by her looks, they would agree to anything. Edmund nudged Aurelia in her good arm.<p>

"Don't run your mouth off. Let me do the talking," he said, anticipating her angry response. Aurelia huffed in annoyance.

"I will _not_..." she began but stopped as she realized that if one of the Telmarines irritated her, she probably would get angry. She sighed. "You know me too well."

"That I do,"

They reached the entrance and Glenstorm stepped in front of the two royals, conversing with one of the guards. The guard looked past the huge centaur and ran his eyes over the Aurelia and Edmund, his eyes landing on Aurelia. Edmund moved slightly in front of Aurelia protectively, but Aurelia just smirked at the guard. Edmund leant close to her ear and whispered, "What are you playing at?"

Aurelia didn't take her eyes off the guard, "Damage control,"

Edmund shook his head and, when he saw the guard was leading them away pushed Aurelia in front of him. At least he could keep an eye on her this way. They were led to a tent in which Miraz sat with his advisers. At the entrance stood one of his soldiers, whose eyes fell on Aurelia as they entered the tent. He was tall, broad shouldered with a thick beared, looking to be about 30. Aurelia guessed this was General Glozelle; she'd heard Caspian talk about him to the Doctor. Glozelle was fiercely loyal to Miraz and a fantastic swordsman. And, Aurelia observed, he wasn't bad looking either. Edmund saw Aurelia staring at the General and nudged her forward. Aurelia looked up at him, but he didn't meet her eyes, instead training his eyes on Miraz, who sat smirking in front of them. Edmund cleared his throat and unrolled the parchment that held the words of the challenge.

"_I, Peter, by the gift of Aslan, by election and by conquest, High King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands, in order to prevent the abominable effusion of blood, do hereby challenge the usurper Miraz to single combat upon the field of battle. The fight shall be to the death. The reward shall be total surrender,_" Edmund ended without looking at the Telmarines and began rolling up the parchment.

Miraz was silent for a moment, stroking his chin before looking up at the two, "Tell me Prince Edmund-"

"King," Aurelia corrected him. Miraz' eyes snapped to her, almost surprised that she would dare to speak. Aurelia just glowered back at him.

"Pardon?"

Edmund sighed and spoke before Aurelia could, "She's right. It's King Edmund actually. Just king though, Peter's the high king."

"And this woman is what... your kings concubine?" Miraz spat.

Aurelia usually would have been incensed at his rudeness but she just swept into a low curtsy, never taking her eyes off him, "Lady Aurelia. We have met sire,"

Miraz seemed lost for words for a moment, but realizing that all his men were looking at him expectantly spoke, looking again at Edmund, "Why would we risk such a proposal when our army could wipe you out by nightfall?"

Aurelia laughed and went to answer but Edmund beat her to it, "Haven't you already underestimated our numbers? Only a week ago, Narnians were extinct,"

"And so you shall be again," Miraz growled. Aurelia stepped forward, startling the rest of the Telmarine men with her brazenness.

"So what do you fear?" she asked. Miraz smirked at her.

"This is not a question of bravery..."

Aurelia began to pace up and down in front of the Telmarines, "So, let me get this straight. You're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age. Forgive me for my confusion,"

Miraz locked eyes with Aurelia, raising in his seat a fraction, "I did not say I refused,"

One of Miraz's lords leaned over to him and said in a low voice, "Your Majesty, we'll support any decision you make,"

Another lord, with a malicious glint in his eyes leaned over on Miraz's other side. Aurelia guessed this was Sopespian. Caspian had also spoken of him and his cruelty, "Sire, our military advantage alone allows us the perfect excuse to avoid-"

Miraz stood and drew his sword. Aurelia, as an automatic reflex drew her own, but Edmund's hand on her arm didn't allow her to raise it.

"I am not avoiding anything!" Miraz shouted.

"I am merely pointing out that my lord is well within his rights to refuse," Sopespian put his hands up in defence. Glozelle stepped forward, his hand on his own sword, his eyes on Aurelia's sword, which she now held by her side.

"His majesty would never refuse. He relishes the chance to show his people the bravery of their new king," Glozelle's voice was low, it was almost inaudible.

There was a silence in which Miraz seemed to think and everyone held their breath. Miraz pointed his sword at Edmund, "You had better hope your brother's sword proves sharper,"

Edmund smiled and put his hand on Aurelia's arm, turning her away from them but Glozelle stood in front of the entrance. Aurelia turned back to Miraz, her eyes alight with confusion. Edmund felt her turn and turned as well.

"Is there a problem?" Edmunds hand didn't move from Aurelia's back but his other hand lingered over his sword.

"I want a guarantee that you won't attack us in the dead of night," he said, looking hungrily at Aurelia. Edmund shook his head.

"You touch her and we will attack in the dead of night," Edmund growled. "If you get a guarantee, we want one too."

"And here it is, we won't attack if we have the reason that your king will fight in our grasp," Miraz nodded to Glozelle who drew his sword and hovered behind Aurelia. Aurelia looked at Miraz.

"Very smart,"

Edmund drew his sword and pointed it at Glozelle, the two men on either side of Aurelia.

"This is not happening, so forget it,"

"Then neither of you leave and we attack your pathetic Narnians tomorrow," Miraz threatened. Aurelia reached up and pushed Edmund raised arm down.

"Stop. I'll stay. It makes sense," she whispered.

"Peter will kill me,"

"Peter will do his duty. As will I,"

Edmund narrowed his eyes once more at Glozelle before lowering his side and stepping away from Aurelia. He turned to Miraz.

"Any of your soldiers touch her..."

"Little king, believe it or not, my men possess honour,"

Edmund lip twitched in anger but he sheathed his sword and with one more pleading look at Aurelia, who wouldn't budge, stormed from the tent. Aurelia glared at Miraz before throwing her own sword to the ground. She felt Glozelle hand on her back and flinched away from him. Miraz's smirk got even wider.

"General Glozelle, show our new guest to her tent and make sure she is kept safe,"

Aurelia raised her chin defiantly at Miraz, "I hope you know what you're doing,"

Miraz's eyes ran up and down Aurelia's body, "I do, my Lady."

Glozelle's hand came gently under her uninjured arm and he pulled her gently out of the tent. Aurelia hand to admit, Glozelle was surprisingly careful with her, obviously observing her injury. Aurelia turned to see Miraz and his men staring hungrily after her and thought, _what the hell have I gotten myself into?_


	10. Compromise and Understanding

******_Hello! Here's chapter Ten, where we find out what happens when our fabled lovers are separated! Please review and thank you to those who already do, it's much appreciated :D_**

**_I do not, unfortunately own the wonderful world of Narnia or any of it's characters :(_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**Chapter Ten**

Edmund held his hand to his cheek and stared at Peter in disbelief. Peter was panting angrily and staring at Edmund as though he wanted to rip his head off. Caspian stood in between the two and held his hands up in defence. It was a situation Edmund and Peter had never been in before and Caspian could tell. Peter had just punched Edmund square in the jaw. Very hard.

"Peter..." Caspian began, but Peter didn't look like he comprehended reason at the moment, so Caspian just acted as a barrier to stop Peter from attacking Edmund again.

"You promised she would be okay, you promised!" Peter was beside himself with anger and Edmund wished the girls hadn't left. Maybe they would have been able to calm him down.

"Believe me Peter; I would have stabbed the lot of them to get her out of there. But she wanted to stay," Edmund was rubbing his jaw, a bruise appearing on it.

"No, they took her! And _you _let them,"

"Peter, stop!" Edmund finally grabbed Peter by the scruff of the neck. "You know Aurelia. I couldn't have stopped her if I wanted to."

Peter pushed Edmund away from him and ran a hand through his hair, glancing at Caspian.

"You know you uncle and his honour so well?"

Caspian looked so ashamed, that Edmund opened his mouth to defend him but Caspian put his hand up, "I thought I did. I obviously don't know him at all."

"She's alone in a camp full of men who probably haven't seen their wives for days," Peter began pacing. "Why the hell would she agree to this?"

"We didn't really have a choice, Pete," Edmund didn't want to go anywhere near his brother, but he did feel for him.

"Caspian, what is he playing at?" Peter asked the Prince, who was sitting down, looking deep in thought. Caspian took a moment before answering.

"Truthfully? I'm not sure. He may be seeking information; he may think it's a disadvantage to us. It's not a secret that Aurelia is your weakness. Or he may be telling the truth and want her as a guarantee that we won't attack them," Caspian said, although he didn't sound as though he believed that last bit.

Peter leant against the wall, his shoulders drooping. He hated being parted from Aurelia and he hated not knowing she was safe. The thought of her surrounded by all those men, men who would surely want to... well it made his blood boil.

"So what do I do?" Peter now just sounded defeated.

"You fight Peter. You fight for her," Caspian stood. "You win her back for us, and you win Narnia back. That's all you _can _do."

Peter slumped down onto the floor his head in his hands, Edmund and Caspian simply staring at him, not knowing what to say. Never had Edmund seen Peter so hopeless. And it scared him, for if Peter couldn't put on a brave face, how would their army?

* * *

><p>Aurelia had been staring at the roof of her tent for about two hours now. A guard sat just outside the tent, peeking in every few minutes to see that the lady was still there. Aurelia thought she would feel more fearful than she did but all she felt was boredom. The tent was stuffy and Aurelia regretted wearing such a nice dress. It was tight and uncomfortable and Aurelia would give anything to be staring at something other than the canvas above her. The tent was oddly spacious, but Aurelia was still unimpressed with being cooped up for so long. The tent flap opened, but Aurelia couldn't be bothered running her mouth off to the guard who was checking on her, so she stayed where she was.<p>

"My Lady," a voice came from the entrance. A voice that made Aurelia's hair stand on end. She sat up slowly to see Miraz smiling wolfishly at her. Aurelia stood and brushed her dress off, curtseying mockingly as she did.

"Your Majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure of being basked in your radiant presence," Aurelia mocked, her head bowed. Miraz closed the entrance to the tent and simple stood, staring at her. Aurelia straightened up a bit, and back up, not liking the look in his eyes.

"Are you comfortable?" his voice was low, mocking her. Aurelia looked around the tent. All it held was a tiny bed. Nothing more. She scoffed.

"Oh yes. I feel luckier than a queen,"

Miraz smiled and edged closer, "You certainly carry yourself like a queen. Do you come from royalty?"

"My father was brother to the king of Archenland. My title is lady. But that was years and years ago. When Narnia was governed by an even bigger tyrant than you," Aurelia dared to look Miraz in the eye, and was immediately frightened by what she saw.

"Ahh yes, the famous white witch. I've read more than enough about her," Miraz spat. Aurelia decided to take a different tactic then trying to make him feel smaller than he was, for he was obviously too self important for that.

"How's your son?"

"My son?"

"Yes, your son. The heir to the Telmarine throne. How is the little prince?" Aurelia arranged her features so it seemed like she actually cared about the child, but she'd never been a maternal person.

"Healthy. Already the picture of the perfect king. He will do well on the throne," Miraz smiled at the thought of his son, and Aurelia saw his features soften. Aurelia nodded, but said no more. Miraz walked closer till he was right in front of her.

"You know your Narnians won't win," he murmured. Aurelia stared defiantly up at him.

"You don't know my Narnians. We tend to surprise,"

"And what will the little lady do when she has no one left?"

Aurelia paused. He had voiced the fears that she was battling with in her own mind. Aurelia cleared her throat and looked away from him. His hand came under her chin, and she had to look at him.

"I could offer you a place in my court. Marry Glozelle, he's a good man," Miraz whispered. Aurelia scowled at him, but had no words. He leant down her ear. "And in return for my kindness, I would only ask one thing."

Miraz's other hand began to trail up her leg. Aurelia shivered in disgust and pushed him roughly away from her. She stared at him, fuming.

"You have a wife and son awaiting you at home and you're propositioning me to be your mistress? Does that not feel wrong, your majesty?" she spat. Miraz laughed.

"When I kill your lover and my nephew, you may have no choice,"

This time Aurelia stepped close to Miraz so they were almost nose to nose, "If you win, I will take your sword and drive it through my heart myself, good king."

Miraz gave her one more fuming look, "Oh believe me Lady, it will not be so easy," and he turned on his heel and stalked from the tent. Aurelia clutched her heart and backed up until she hit her bed. She sat down on it, slumping over in grief, realizing for the first time the breadth of her situation. What would happen? For once, Aurelia had no idea of what the outcome of the next day would and it frightened her to death.

It was dark now; Aurelia knew that from her small glimpse of the sky, when her current guard had peeked in to check on her. Aurelia was still sitting on the bed, in the same hunched over position; she didn't quite know how long she'd been like this. She sensed a presence in the doorway of her tent and looked up through bleary eyes, expecting Miraz had come back to gloat. Glozelle stood awkwardly in the doorway. Aurelia shot out of her seat, standing awkwardly in front of him. There was something comforting in his bright blue eyes, something that spoke kindness, although Aurelia knew that his absolute loyalty lie with Miraz. He looked at her piercingly for a moment before clearing his throat.

"My Lady?" he said in his low, gruff voice.

"General?"

"I've been instructed to bring you to dinner,"

Aurelia stood and hesitantly approached the general, who didn't seem at all phased about her red rimmed eyes and pale, stricken face.

"And if I don't want to?" Aurelia held her head high, positively over the men in her life telling her what and what not to do. Glozelle however stood his ground, not about to take any of her nonsense.

"You have to eat,"

"What do you care?"

"I don't. But I have my orders,"

"Is that all you do? Follow orders?" Aurelia raised an eyebrow at Glozelle, who continued to stare at her with stony resolve.

"Yes. And so should you," Glozelle took her arm firmly in his hand and began to steer her to the door, but Aurelia put her hand on his chest, pushing him away and stopping.

"I am _not_ eating with your so called king," Aurelia tried to pull her arm away, but Glozelle held on with a vice grip.

"No, his majesty had strict orders. You're to have your dinner with the other soldiers and me tonight," Glozelle's voice was steady, but Aurelia could see in his eyes that he did not agree with his master's orders.

"What is his game?" Aurelia mused, allowing herself to be pulled along with Glozelle. Her fight was not with Miraz's soldiers, who were just following their king. But she was apprehensive about eating with a group of men who were restless, ready for a fight and who would have been away from their wives for days. And one glance at Glozelle told Aurelia that he agreed with her.

* * *

><p>She couldn't eat, although she made a show of pushing the food around her plate to look as though it was at least keeping her attention. Aurelia kept glancing up at the men, looking curiously at her, but she was determined not to be phased by it. Aurelia looked up at Glozelle who wouldn't meet her eyes. Aurelia cleared her throat loudly and scowled at the soldiers who were staring at her.<p>

"See something you like?" she spat in contempt. One of the soldiers, a very young, very handsome boy who couldn't be more than sixteen smiled brightly at her, winking, but Aurelia was in no mood for any of their nonsense. She turned away from his to stare over at Miraz's tent, where the lights were warm and the conversation was jovial and hearty. Miraz was making a point. If she cooperated she would be treated like a princess, but if she disobeyed... well she would be left to the dogs. The young boy was still staring at her and this somehow just tipped her over the edge. Aurelia threw her plate angrily to the ground and stood, stalking over to him, grabbing his sword, which he had carelessly thrown on the ground and pointed it at him. He looked panicked and held his hands up in fear. Most everyone knew of the Lady's fighting skill.

"You look at me like that one more time and I will stab you in such a way that you will bleed out very slowly and painfully," she growled. The boy smirked as the sword was ripped from her hand and she turned to see another, older man in her face.

"Do you know what the penalty is when a woman raises arms against a man?" the man didn't touch Aurelia, but his eyes ran up and down her body. Aurelia made to answer him angrily but he was pushed aside roughly and Glozelle pulled her away from the men roughly. Aurelia yanked her arm away from him and turned to face him.

"General?"

"My Lady?"

"I'm tired and I wish to go to bed,"

"You haven't finished your dinner," he said in a very low voice, a warning in his words.

Aurelia stomped her foot on the ground impatiently, "I'm not hungry. I'm tired,"

Glozelle thought for a moment, before pulling Aurelia roughly to him, so they were nose to nose.

"Do you value your life, Lady? Because if I were you I wouldn't be making such a spectacle of myself. I would do as I was told,"

"And why do you want me alive?"

Glozelle sighed, his eyes softening, "While you live, your king has something to fight for. And I don't want any more bloodshed. This battle will prevent that,"

Aurelia stared at Glozelle, her face filled with confusion. This man obviously cared so much about his soldiers he was willing for his king to risk his life against a young, fit fighter. He didn't want war any more than she did. Aurelia looked over Glozelle's shoulder to see that the soldiers that had been eating with them had gathered and were watching the two, the boy she'd threatened smiling in triumph. Aurelia's temper flared, but Glozelle cleared his throat to get her attention and Aurelia looked at him, surprised at the pleading in his bright eyes.

"Your soldiers don't deserve to die any more than ours do," she admitted dejectedly.

Glozelle nodded, but still held her arm firmly, "Now sit down, and eat something. Then I'll take you to your tent and leave you to sleep," he pushed her into her seat, and handed her the dinner he hadn't eaten, in favour of her dinner which was now on the ground. Aurelia looked down at it, and realizing that she was actually very hungry, began to shovel the food eagerly into her mouth. Glozelle's mouth turned up slightly as she watched the Lady. He had to admit, she _was_ very beautiful.


	11. Protecting Peter

**_HELLOOOOOO DEAR ONES_**

**sorry I haven't updated in ages, this chapter defeated me. Little surprises in here, some of you may hate some of you may love.**

**Reviews keep the chapters coming so review, review, review!**

**love ya!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Aurelia awoke that morning, feeling the familiar feeling of her sickness in her body. Her head ached, she felt dizzy and too tired to even move. She sat up and instantly regretted it as her head span and she leaned over, clutching her stomach, feeling awfully queasy. She felt everything in her stomach rise and threaten to burst, so she bolted to the entrance of the tent, ripped the flap open and vomited on the grass next to it. Glozelle had been heading over to her just at this moment and as he saw her on her knees in the grass, he picked up his pace, kneeling next to her once he reached her and putting a hand on her back.

"My lady?" he asked hesitantly. Aurelia breathed deeply, the feeling of nausea going away, but leaving another feeling, one that Aurelia had never experienced but had read about constantly. She pressed down on her stomach and looked up at Glozelle then back down at the hand that was over her stomach.

"It can't be," she whispered, trying to convince herself of the absolute impossibility of the... no. It was actually quite probable. Her and Peter had thrown their inhibitions to the wind and nor Aurelia or he had taken any precautions. Glozelle helped her stand and held the tops of her arms.

"What?"

Aurelia looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear and disbelief. The look in his own eyes was not one she had ever seen before. It was not of lust or contempt and in that moment Aurelia knew he wouldn't hurt her or ever ask anything of her. He would protect her, not because she was beautiful and he wanted her to fall in love with him, but because what she was about to tell him would make it immoral for him to allow her to come to harm. Aurelia sucked in a deep breath and tried to still her heart, which felt like it was going to come leaping out of her chest.

"I think I'm... I... well I'm...," Aurelia stammered. She expected Glozelle to shake her or become impatient, but he just waited patiently. "With child. I'm pregnant."

Glozelle paused for a moment before looking around him carefully. He pulled her back into her tent and sat her carefully on the bed. He then kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you sure?"

Aurelia shook her head frantically, "I don't know. And I won't know for sure for another couple of months,"

Glozelle stood and began to pace, wringing his hands agitatedly. Aurelia looked at him in confusion. Why was he so anxious?

"General?"

"Mmm?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"You seem to care a great deal about my fate," Aurelia's hand was hovering protectively over her stomach, but she didn't seem to notice. Glozelle sighed and sat down next to Aurelia. But he couldn't speak, he just stared at her. "I could never be anything to you. I love Peter and I will go on loving him until the day I die."

"You think I want to take of you?"

"Well do you?"

"You're very beautiful," Glozelle agreed. Aurelia's heart sank. This gruff man might be on the opposing side, and he barely knew her, but she was scared she'd hurt him.

"What if I can protect you?"

"Then I would be very grateful," Aurelia admitted. Glozelle shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked away from Aurelia.

"I don't want to bed you,"

Aurelia sighed in relief, but one thing still weighed on her mind, "Then why do you care?"

"You... remind me of someone,"

"Who?"

Glozelle looked up at her, unmistakeable sadness in his eyes, "My sister,"

Aurelia started in surprise, "You have a sister?"

"I did,"

"What happened?"

"She was the most beautiful little girl, full of spirit and courage. She grew to be sixteen and she was my pride and joy. Our parents were dead and it was just us two. She looked after me in a way no wife would ever be able to and in return I never married, so I could always provide for her. But when she was about to reach seventeen she contracted a virus that had hit our village and within two days she died one night, in my arms," a single tear fell onto Glozelle's hand, which he was surprised to see Aurelia had taken hold of. Glozelle reached up and touched her face tenderly and Aurelia didn't flinch for she knew Glozelle didn't want her for her body or beauty. He missed his family.

"When I saw you fighting at the raid, I had to shake myself. I had to rub my eyes. Was I seeing something? Had my sister come back from the dead?"

"But it was only me," Aurelia murmured. Glozelle chuckled softly.

"I had never seen such spirit, only in her. I was mesmerised. And then when you came into the camp I just knew,"

"Knew what?"

"I knew that you would do anything to save your King, to save Narnia. Because that's who my sister was. And that's who you are. And now I know that I will do anything in my power to protect you," Glozelle got down on his knee and put his forehead against Aurelia's hand, pledging himself to her.

"Thank you," Aurelia said softly putting her other hand on his head. He looked up at her, his eyes taking on a more serious appearance.

"I can't do the same for your king or prince. My loyalty lies with Miraz, whether I like it or not," Glozelle wasn't apologetic for his loyalties, but he wished he could do more for Aurelia. Aurelia shook her head.

"Protect me and you protect Peter,"

Glozelle nodded and stood, drawing his sword, "I will do everything in my power. For you and... for the child."

At those words Aurelia's hand instinctively moved to her stomach. She knew that from now on, everything she did would be to give her child, _Peter's_ child a safe future in a free Narnia.

* * *

><p>Looking at the Telmarine army compared to the Narnian army, Aurelia was almost happy that the only battle that would happen today wouldn't result in thousands of people dying. Then she remembered that it was Peter fighting today, and her heart sank. She prayed to every God she had ever heard of that he won, or that the girls managed to find Aslan in time. Aurelia looked down at her black dress and scowled darkly. The dress was a cruel joke of Miraz's. He was telling her that he was going to kill the love of her life and she was going to be forced to stand by and watch. Aurelia smiled to herself. Peter was one of the best swordsmen in the history of Narnia. Miraz had no idea what he was up against. Glozelle stood a few paces away from her, with Miraz and Aurelia knew that Miraz would stop at nothing to win and keep his crown. Even if it meant playing dirty. She felt a presence next to her and looked up to see Sopespian smiling cruelly down at her, his hand on her back.<p>

"Lady, you're very brave to watch the fight from the enemy side," he hissed.

Aurelia wanted to ignore him, but he continued, "If I were you, I would form an allegiance with someone here, to ensure your safety."

"If you think I would let any of your dirty Telmarine friends bed me, you've got another thing coming," Aurelia looked Sopespian dead in the eye when she spoke to him. "And if any of them or you ever touches me, I'll drive my sword through your heart."

Sopespian went to reply, but Glozelle placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded to Miraz.

"The king would like a word with you, my lord,"

Sopespian gave Aurelia one more fuming look before turning on his heel and stalking away. Aurelia smiled gratefully up at Glozelle.

"Thank you,"

"What was he saying?"

"The same thing every one of your people has been saying. I should marry or become involved with a Telmarine. Then I'll live out the rest of my days safe and happy,"

"And what do you say?"

"I would rather die,"

Glozelle put his arm around Aurelia's shoulders, "I won't let it come to that,"

"General?"

"Yes Lady?"

"It won't come to that. Peter is the best swordsman in Narnia and he's young. Are _you_ prepared for the death of your king?" Aurelia looked into Glozelle's eyes, but only saw kindness and understanding.

"Yes I am. I always have to be prepared for the death of my king,"

Aurelia nodded at him and turned to face the How. A great cheer came from the Narnians as Peter and Edmund appeared, dressed in their Narnia armour. Peter saw Aurelia standing there and he put his hand to his mouth and raised it to her. She nodded and smiled at him, putting a hand to her heart. Miraz stepped behind Aurelia.

"Be ready, my Lady," he mumbled.

"Oh, I am," she shot back. He chuckled and put his helmet on, striding forward to the cheers of his Telmarines. The two met in the middle, drew their swords and began to circle one another, speaking quietly. Peter had a vicious menacing look in his eyes, a look that he rarely had, only in battle. Peter pulled down his helmet and jumped at Miraz. The two began fighting swinging at each other with great strength and determination. On either side of the small stone platform, the two armies cheered_._Peter hit Miraz in the back. Miraz knocked off Peter's helmet, and then his coif. Peter swung low, and cut Miraz's leg. Miraz glanced over at Glozelle who is holding a crossbow. Aurelia looked up at Glozelle.

"I knew this would happen. He's fighting dirty," but Glozelle couldn't look at her, he kept his eyes trained on the battle.

Miraz swung, and Peter fell over but quickly recovered. Miraz tripped Peter, and then stepped on his shield. Peter yelled in pain and anger. Aurelia gasped and called his name. Peter looked up at her in panic but all she could do was nod at him and hope it gave him strength. Miraz swung at Peter on the ground, but Peter rolled out of the way. Peter kept rolling and blocking all of Miraz's blows. Then he stopped and Miraz tripped over him. Both quickly got up, breathing heavily. Peter looked over Miraz' shoulder and saw Caspian and Susan approaching the two. Aurelia gasped in relief but froze.

"Lucy..." she whispered. Glozelle looked down at her.

"My Lady?"

Aurelia shook her head and trained her eyes on the little group. What she wouldn't give to be over there with them, comforting Peter, cleaning his wounds. He would be happy with her there; he would be able to focus on battle. Miraz and Peter had another exchange, Peter flinching in pain, and then the two parted. Miraz had seemed to grant Peter a respite and Peter looked once more at Aurelia before turning and limping back to his group. Miraz stalked back to Glozelle and Aurelia, threw his helmet to the ground and stepped close to Glozelle's face.

"I am sure that you won't let it get that close again," he growled. Aurelia pushed Miraz away from Glozelle.

"I thought you at least had honour," she spat. Miraz grabbed to chin and pulled her face to his.

"I would watch what you say, my Lady. Do not cross me right now," he pushed her away from him and she fell into Glozelle's chest, who held her upper arms protectively. Over the other side, Aurelia saw Peter having to be held back by Edmund. He had watched that whole exchange. Aurelia mouthed at him, "Smile," so he turned to his crowd and raised his sword to the crowd. Aurelia turned to Miraz, who was sat in his chair, staring reproachfully at Peter. Glozelle was bandaging his leg.

"Your king is a good fighter," he snarled.

"You haven't seen anything yet,"

Glozelle tightened the bandage on Miraz's leg, "The king is doing very well... for his age,"

Aurelia turned back to see Peter wave away Edmund, who offered his helmet and she saw Miraz walk once more to the arena, also waving away his helmet. Peter attacked quickly, but Miraz blocked most of his shots. Miraz hit Peter repeatedly with his shield, Peter fell and Miraz ran towards him. Peter blocked and then tripped Miraz. They both recovered quite quickly. Peter knocked Miraz' sword out of his hand. They continued to fight, Miraz now using his shield. Peter tried to stab Miraz but failed. Miraz knocked Peter's sword out of his hand. Miraz tried to slam his shield into Peter, but Peter caught it. Peter twisted Miraz' shield behind him but Miraz elbowed Peter in the face and then pushed him into a pillar. Miraz picked up his sword and swung, but Peter managed to block it. Peter stood up and punched Miraz' wounded leg. Miraz yelled in pain and fell down, dropping his sword.

"Respite, respite," Miraz choked. Aurelia ran forward.

"This is no time for chivalry, Peter!"

Peter hesitated looking at Aurelia with wide eyes and Aurelia knew that he couldn't not give Miraz a respite. Miraz held up his hand preparing for the blow. Peter lowered his arm and with another look to Aurelia, started walking back to his side. After Peter turned his back Miraz grabbed his sword and ran towards Peter.

"Peter watch out!" Aurelia screamed. Peter dodged just and time, grabbed the sword, twisted it around, and stabbed Miraz beneath the arm, displaying some of the best swordplay Aurelia had ever seen. Miraz gasped and fell to his knees. Aurelia sighed in relief and watched Peter carefully, trying to anticipate his next move. Peter, holding Miraz' sword, hesitated again.

"What's the matter boy, too cowardly to take a life?" Miraz choked.

"It's not mine to take," Peter said through his clenched teeth. He turned and gave the sword to Caspian, who hesitantly took it and stared down at Miraz. Peter, in the meantime, stalked over to Miraz's side and pulled Aurelia tight against him, inhaling her scent. Aurelia sighed at his touch and buried her face in his chest. He kept his arm around her waist and the two hurried to the other side to see what Caspian would do. Aurelia looked back at Glozelle to see him smiling, only slightly at her. Aurelia mouthed 'thank you' to him before turning away. Whether they liked it or not, a battle was going to break out and they both had to fight for their own sides. Peter led Aurelia back to Edmund and Susan, who rushed forward to greet her in relief. Edmund picked her up and whirled her around.

"I'm so sorry," he said, putting her down. Aurelia nodded and pointed to Caspian who was still staring at Miraz, frozen with the sword in his hand. Caspian raised the sword.

"Perhaps I was wrong. It seems you have the makings of a good Telmarine king after all," Miraz's voice was low and emotionless, almost as if he'd accepted his imminent death. He bowed his head. Caspian raised the sword even higher, screamed and slammed it down... into a patch of grass.

"Not a king like you. Keep your life, but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom," Caspian said between his teeth, grabbing the sword and walking back to the others. He immediately put a hand on Aurelia's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're safe," he smiled. Aurelia returned his smile but it faded as she watched the exchange over Caspian's shoulder. He caught her gaze and turned. Sopespian had helped Miraz up, but a red tipped arrow now rested under Miraz's arm and he was falling to the ground, dead. Sopespian looked at Miraz in alarm and then glanced at the Narnians, with a small smirk on his face before turning to the Telmarine army.

"Treachery! They shot him! They murdered our king! To arms!" he yelled, running to his horse. Aurelia turned to Susan.

"Who in Aslans name..." but she couldn't finish her question because at that moment a thousand Telmarine troupes began marching towards them...


	12. Heart

****_**UGH. I'm so bloody sorry that this has taken so long. I will try and get another chapter up by tomorrow night just to make up for my lateness with this one.**_

_**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!**_

_**As always enjoy and make sure you review, although I do NOT deserve it :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve <strong>

Peter immediately handed Aurelia a sword and pulled her into him.

"We have a plan," he murmured. "Keep away from the middle of the battlefield."

"Peter... I have to," Aurelia began but Peter pulled back and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. She melted into his arms, all thoughts forgotten.

"Take care of yourself. And if it comes down to it, I want you to run to keep yourself alive," Peter stroked her cheek and put a finger to her mouth and she tried to speak again. "We _will_ talk soon."

Aurelia nodded and looked over Peter's shoulder to see soldiers advancing on them. The two turned and were immediately engaged in combat. Aurelia stabbed two soldiers before turning back to Peter, who had just stabbed the one he was fighting. Peter pulled her into him again and kissed the top of her hair.

"If something happens..." he began but Aurelia just held tighter to him and shook her head.

"It won't," she whispered.

"But if it does..."

"It won't," Aurelia insisted finally. Peter let go of her just as Caspian rode by on his horse. He nodded and Caspian nodded back as he charged into the how.

"What's he..." Aurelia began but stopped as she realized what Peter's earlier words meant. She smiled raising her sword over her head and turning. Peter put his hand on his back.

"I'll see you out there," he murmured and ran past her, cutting down three Telmarines in a row as he did this. She could hear him counting softly, so she joined in.

"Three, four..." Aurelia ran towards the battle and cut two men that stood in her way. She could see Peter surrounded, but he always broke through. A few yards off Edmund stabbed another and smiled at her.

"Six, seven, eight," he mouthed to her. Her eyes sparkled and she looked back at Susan who was also counting.

"Nine," Susan turned to her archers. "Take your aim!"

"Ten..." Aurelia mumbled and ran towards the how and the archers. Susan saw Aurelia running towards them.

"Fire!" she screamed just as Aurelia made it behind one of the fauns and safely away from the arrows. Aurelia stepped behind Susan and put a hand on her back.

"What's going to happen?" she asked. Susan just smiled and tapped her nose.

"Watch,"

Suddenly without any warning the ground collapsed and most of the Telmarine horses fell into the pit. The arrows fell into the pit as the Narnians kept firing them, hitting Telmarines who had no idea what was going on. At the end of the underground tunnel, two dwarfs lowered a platform, and Caspian led the Narnians out into the sun to circle around to the Telmarine cavalry. Aurelia smiled brightly at Susan.

"It was all Peter's idea," Susan said proudly. Aurelia nodded and ran forward into the battle, cutting down Telmarines who got in her way. Caspian was pulled from his horse by two men but he struggled. Aurelia ran to his aid and stabbed one of the soldiers, pulling Caspian to his feet and together they killed the other one. Caspian put a hand on Aurelia's shoulder.

"Are you alright? You're very pale," his eyes were alight with concern for her. Aurelia shook her head.

"I'm tired. But we're in the middle of a battle, my prince. We'll talk later," Aurelia pushed Caspian behind her and stabbed a Telmarine that was coming at him from behind. "Watch your back."

Caspian looked at her in surprise, "You are very good with a sword,"

Aurelia smiled but looked around, preoccupied. She felt Caspian push her from him and looked up at him. He was pointing to her right. She saw Peter grappling with a Telmarine, panic on his face. He looked up at her and mouth 'Lucy'. Aurelia looked around but couldn't see any sign of Lucy or a lion. Aurelia looked once more to Caspian.

"What now?"

"Back to the how," he murmured to Aurelia just as Peter shouted the exact same thing. Aurelia nodded and ran to Peter. When he saw her he put a protective arm around her waist. She kissed his cheek as they ran.

"Clever boy," she whispered.

"Yes, but now we're trapped and they're closing in,"

"We'll get there. Lucy will find Aslan and we'll finish this madness,"

"And then what?"

Aurelia's breath caught in her throat, but she didn't stop, "We'll deal with that when we come to it,"

Aurelia turned briefly and saw that the Telmarine trebuchets had launched rocks at the how. Debris from the How fells down and blocked the entrance. Rocks fell around the archers. Aurelia, Peter, Caspian and Edmund stopped at the now dead end and looked at each other in panic. Above them they hear Susan yell something to the archers and then saw her fall, dangling precariously over their heads. Trumpkin caught her but she slipped from his grip and fell down to the next level. She climbed down and joined the others. They looked around and saw nothing but Telmarine soldiers closing in on them. Aurelia turned to the others.

"They may outnumber us. But this is _our_ Narnia and we will take it back," Aurelia vowed before turning and rushing into the crowed. The rest followed. A few Telmarines followed them and attempted to pursue Caspian. Aurelia saw and went to his aid, but fell into the pit with a thud, Caspian falling after her. Caspian pulled her up in time for her to see a Telmarine coming at them with a spear. Aurelia pushed Caspian behind her and held up her sword. The Telmarine froze and lowered his spear and Aurelia saw the panicked face of Glozelle staring at her.

"My Lady..."

"General,"

Caspian pushed Aurelia aside and stared at Glozelle in surprise. He grabbed a horse riding by and gave the reins and handed them to Glozelle. Glozelle looked at him quizzically.

"You've pledged yourself to Lady Aurelia?" he asked. Glozelle nodded. Caspian lifted Aurelia onto the horse.

"How did you know?" Aurelia exclaimed, but Caspian just shook his head.

"Get her out of here, now,"

Glozelle nodded and threw his spear to the ground. A Telmarine came after him and the three braced themselves. Then, a tree root grabbed him and pulled him away. Peter helped Caspian out of the pit and tried to pull Aurelia from the horse but Caspian stopped him.

"No! He's getting her out of here,"

Peter looked from Aurelia to Glozelle and soon nodded to Aurelia.

"I'll look out for you at the end,"

"I know,"

Aurelia nodded at Peter and looked to the battlefield. They see that the trees have come and joined the battle. Telmarines continued launching rocks, and one of them knocked over a tree. Another tree stuck a root into the ground. It came up further down, taking out a trebuchet.

"We may have a chance," Aurelia told Peter as Glozelle climbed onto the back of the horse, taking the reins. Aurelia put a hand to her stomach and looked back at Glozelle realizing he would get her to safety no matter what. Peter mouthed _'I love you' _before turning to the battlefield with his sword raised.

"For Narnia!"

Sopespian saw Glozelle and Aurelia fighting through the crowd and looked at them in rage. He threw a spear and it just missed the horse. Aurelia screamed and the horse reared, but the two managed to stay on.

"Don't be frightened Lady, I'll get you out of here," he murmured. Sopespian turned to his army and yelled something and all of them turned and began running in the opposite direction. Aurelia and Glozelle are forced to ride with the crowd.

"He's drawing them to the river," Glozelle said. Aurelia laughed and shook her head.

"If the trees are this angry, they won't stand a chance against the water," Aurelia took the reins and turned the horse to their right.

"Lady?"

"I know a short cut,"

"To the river? No, I have to get you to safety,"

"Aslan is involved, I will be safe anywhere," Aurelia urged the horse forward through a thick brush of forest. Soon they came out beside the river, Aurelia towards the place she could see the Narnians pursuing the Telmarines. Glozelle pulled the reins around and hid them and their horse amongst the trees, so they could still watch.

"I won't sit by and..." Aurelia began haughtily.

"You will, for the child," Glozelle said sternly. Aurelia turned to watch was going on. The Telmarines continued to reached the bridge and started crossing. Halfway down, Sopespian brought the army to a screeching halt. Lucy stood on the other side, apparently alone.

"Lucy!" Aurelia called out, but Glozelle clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Just be patient, Lady. She'll be alright,"

She drew her dagger and smiled. Then, Aslan joined Lucy.

"Aslan," Aurelia whispered.

"So he is a lion," Glozelle murmured.

Aurelia chuckled, "That's what I said when I first came to Narnia,"

Sopespian continued to stare in absolute horror and wonder. He looked ahead, and then back, and then…

"Charge," he yelled, running at Lucy. Aurelia leapt down from her horse and made to run to Lucy, but Glozelle stopped her. Aurelia struggled, but he was just too strong.

The Telmarines charged towards Aslan. The lion roared and the Telmarines stopped. The water beneath the bridge started behaving strangely. Then it shot up and formed the river-god.

"Oh," Aurelia gasped, understanding now. She stopped struggling and simply stared.

The river-god lifted up the bridge and soldiers fell off. Sopespian stood alone on the bridge in the river-god's hands. He swung his sword wildly as the water came crashing down on him. Aurelia sighed and in relief and turned to Glozelle, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"It's over,"

Glozelle picked her up and swung her around happily. When he put her down he nodded to something over her shoulder. Aurelia turned to see Peter looking at Glozelle quizzically. He stepped forward, put an arm around Aurelia's shoulders and held his hand out.

"Thank you," Peter said, his voice filled with emotion. "You have my pardon and blessing that Caspian will not punish you."

"I thank you, sire," Glozelle smiled at the couple fondly. "But I should go and see to my men and prevent you having a Telmarine rebellion on your hands."

Glozelle left Aurelia and Peter to reunite properly. Aurelia turned to Peter and kissed him hard on the lips.

"You did it," she whispered. He shook his head.

"_We _did it," he leaned down and kissed her softly, parting her lips with his and making Aurelia feel more connected to him than she had felt in days. The two held each other for a moment before Aurelia pulled away and looked at him in those blue eyes she loved so much.

"We should go to the others," she turned and pulled on his hand leading him out of the trees and onto the beach. The remaining Telmarines were coming out of the water and surrendering their weapons to the remaining Narnians. With Peter's arm protectively around her waist, the two approached the golden mane that was their king, meeting up with the other three Pevensie's and Caspian on the way. When Aurelia saw Lucy she let out a sob and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug.

"You're so brave," she murmured into Lucy's hair. "You clever, wonderful girl."

Lucy laughed and pulled back, kissing Aurelia on the cheek but not being able to find the words. Aurelia let her go and the six turned to Aslan, whose eyes twinkled merrily at them. The all sank to their knees before him.

He chuckled, "Rise, kings and queens of Narnia. Lady of Archenland,"

The four children rose, Peter's hand still firmly around Aurelia's waist. Caspian remained kneeling. Aurelia kneeled down by his side, her hand on his back but didn't have a chance to speak to him.

"All of you," Aslan said. Caspian looked up, first at Aslan and then in Aurelia's eyes. She smiled and nodded at him and tried to pull him up but he resisted.

"I do not think I am ready,"

"It's for that very reason I know you are,"

Caspian looked at Aslan incredulously and allowed Aurelia to pull him up and into a tight hug.

"I think you'll be a wonderful king," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and hugged her back, tightly. A small strain of music floated through to the group and they turned to see several approach them, carrying Reepicheep on a little stretcher. Lucy gasped and leaned down to give Reepicheep a drop from her cordial. He breathed heavily and suddenly and sat up.

"Thank you, your majesty," he looked gratefully at Lucy. He spotted Aslan and swept into a low bow but stumbled forward, seeming off balance. With a gasp, Aurelia saw that the poor little thing had no tail. He looked hopefully up at Lucy, ashamedly avoiding Aslans gaze.

"I am completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion. Perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that," Lucy looked sadly at her cordial.

"You could give it a go?"

"It becomes you small one," Aslan purred, looking kindly at the team of mice in front of him, all of which were sobbing over their leaders lost tail.

"All the same, great king, I regret that I must withdraw. For a tail is the honour and glory of a mouse,"

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour," Aurelia cut in, smiling amusedly at Aslan.

Reepicheep turned to Aurelia, "Well, it's not just the honour, My Lady. It's also great for balance and climbing… and grabbing things."

Everyone smiled fondly at the team of mice who all in that moment took their swords in one hand and their tails in the other, as though they would cut them off.

"May it please your high Majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief," said one of the mice, stepping forward bravely. Aslan laughed loudly and looked intently at Reepicheep.

"Not for your honour, but for the love of your people…"

Reepicheep turned to see and nice long new tail now in the place where it should of been. He jumped in surprise.

"Oh, look! Thank you, thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility," Reepicheep bowed once more to the royals and led his little troupe away to assist the other Narnians. Aslan turned to Lucy.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?"

Trumpkin looked over at the group nervously and slowly approached them, bowing before the lion. Aslan let out an ear splitting roar and Trumpkin shuddered. The rest simply laughed.

"Now do you see him?" Lucy taunted. Trumpkin grimaced, not being able to look Aslan in the eye. Aslan nodded to Lucy and Susan, and they followed him to seek out wounded and help them. Caspian put a hand on Trumpkins shoulder, leading him away and saying, "You fought bravely today. How would you like..."

Aurelia turned to Peter and smiled, and Peter turned Edmund silently motioning for him to buzz off. Edmund smirked and put his hands up.

"Alright alright, I know when I'm not wanted," he said as he strolled away to go and confer with some of the centaurs. Peter pulled Aurelia close and kissed her on the forehead.

"The amount of times I've convinced myself I've lost you for good... it's not healthy," Peter mumbled into her hair. "I'm so lost without you."

Aurelia couldn't speak. She had to tell him about the child. But she was so scared that any day now he would be sent away from her and she was torn between wanting to share the joy of her pregnancy with him and wanting to spare him the grief of being ripped cruelly away from her and this child. So she simply said nothing, vowing that when the time was right the truth would present itself. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You'll never be without me. Whether I'm physically with you or not. I'll always be here," she touched his heart. "In your heart,"

And she kissed him again, praying that that would be enough to get them both through the pain that was surely to come.


	13. Last Kiss

**_I actually sobbed while writing this chapter, and it's not just because I had the titanic soundtrack playing the whole time. _**

**_I can't really say much more. _**

**_Review and do not hate me after you read!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

It was late afternoon by the time the celebrations had died down, following the victors entrance into the Telmarine castle. Everyone had been shown to a room and were very thankful to wash the dirt of battle from their skin and change into soft, clean clothing. Aurelia had taken the black dress and thrown it on the fire, not wanting to be reminded of the context in which she'd worn it. She now felt better in a deep blue dress with a flowing skirt and lace sleeves. The next day, Caspian would gather all of the Telmarines and Aslan would decide what to do. For now Aurelia sat on the edge of her bed and tried to ignore the gnawing feeling that time was running away from her. Dinner would be soon and she would have to put on a happy mask even though she'd never felt more ill in her life and she wasn't sure if it was because of her pregnancy or because of the impending decision that had to be made about her and Peter. His duty was done here, so what now? Would they stay and rule? But for how long? And Aurelia didn't know what she would do if Peter was ripped away from her again. She almost didn't want him to stay, because becoming used to a life with him and having him taken away again would be so much harder. There was a knock at the door that jolted Aurelia out of her reverie. She stood and opened it, jumping slightly as she saw Caspian standing on the other side.

"My Lady," he greeted her.

"Your Majesty," Aurelia curtsied and then stepped aside to let him through. He strode slowly into her room, noticing Peter's clothes for the next day tossed over a chair and the ruffled bed sheets which Aurelia hadn't had a chance to tidy after her and Peter messed them up once they had been shown the room. He walked to the window, seeing Narnians continuing their celebrations, a party which would surely last into the night. He turned back to her and surveyed her blue dress, which Aurelia patted down self consciously.

"Whatever my uncle's faults, he kept this castle in pristine condition," Caspian said, a bitter smile on his face. Aurelia simply nodded, clueless as to why he was there. Caspian sighed and sat on her bed, running his hands through his hair. "I know,"

"You know what?"

"Glozelle told me about your situation,"

"My situation? What..." then Aurelia realised. Caspian must know about her pregnancy. "That was not his business to tell!"

Caspian stood and held his hands out trying to calm her, "He's worried for you and so am I. We don't want you to be left alone trying to raise a baby by yourself,"

"Who says I would be alone?" Aurelia snapped.

"We have all read the stories; we know the four cannot stay here,"

"Maybe it will be different this time," desperation crept into Aurelia's voice, even though she knew Caspian was right. Caspian took her hands in his and looked deep into her eyes. Aurelia flinched at his soft hands, but found she enjoyed the way they felt against her own skin.

"I'll take care of you," his voice was low, almost too low to mask the obvious lust hidden away within him. Aurelia knew to be wary when men became like this. She pulled her hands roughly away from Caspian and crossed to the fireplace running a hand through her hair. She turned to him, a single tear running down her face.

"I do not need taking care of,"

"Have you told Peter about the baby?"

Aurelia stopped dead in her tracks. She hadn't told Peter about the baby. She hadn't even hinted at it. She'd tried to but she couldn't bring herself to say the words. And this afternoon he had been too eager to celebrate with his family for her to properly talk to him, only kiss him and make sure he was okay. And Aurelia knew, deep down inside her if she really wanted him to know she would have told him. If she was really convinced that he was staying she would have let him know. And she hadn't.

"No. Not yet," Aurelia managed to breathe out. Caspian sighed and tried to approach her once more, but she stepped back from him, not wanting his comfort, not wanting to need it, because she knew that eventually she would. Eventually she would seek his comfort, because eventually she would be alone. She looked up at him. He really was very attractive. Not like Peter, shining gold in the sun like some mythical knight. No, Caspian was an exotic beauty with darkened skin and soft hands that had rarely seen battle until yesterday. He was caring, where Peter was fiercely protective; he was gentle where Peter was passionate.

"Are you going to tell him?" Caspian pressed.

"Yes," Aurelia immediately said, but inside she asked herself would she? Caspian saw her hesitation and put a hand on her arm, a hand which this time she did not remove.

"When?"

"I will... when the time is right,"

"Aurelia..."

Aurelia pulled hastily away from Caspian and crossed to the door but stopped as her hand reached the handle. She turned back to him, confusion on her face.

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care about what happens to you,"

"What about Susan?"

"Susan?"

"Yes Caspian, Susan!" Aurelia shouted, breathing heavily. "I thought you and her..."

"I don't know how I feel about Susan. I don't know if I even want to feel anything for her. It may hurt too much,"

"You can't just turn feelings on and off Caspian. If you feel something, tell her or it may be too late," Aurelia pleaded with him, because she knew that if he would admit he loved Susan, he would turn his attention away from her and she could focus on her predicament with Peter.

"I do feel something for Susan, how can I not?"

"Then why are you in here with me?"

"I'm trying to be practical," Caspian shrugged.

Aurelia's mouth dropped open, "Love has nothing to do with being practical! Love is emotional! You don't realize how silly you're sounding!"

"But what will you do?"

"Caspian!"

"What?"

"Please just drop it. I need time to think and you hounding me is not helping!" Aurelia snapped. Caspian paused, a little taken aback by her sudden outburst but he just nodded and walked to the door, kissing her softly on the cheek as he left. Aurelia closed the door behind her and sat heavily on her bed. Maybe Caspian was right. Time was running out and so were her choices. And she had no idea what she was going to do.

* * *

><p>Aurelia made her choice. After dinner she saw Susan and Caspian disappear somewhere in the grounds so Aurelia knew this was the time for her and Peter to speak. They walked hand in hand along the third floor balcony looking out at the flickering lights of the Narnians still celebrating their victory. Aurelia stopped and leaned on the ledge looking down wistfully. She felt Peter stand behind her and felt his arms wind around her, pressing himself into her back, his lips brushing the back of her neck. She sighed and leaned back into his touch the scent of him filling her and relaxing her racing mind. She turned and kissed him hard on the mouth, clinging to him as if her very life depended on it. And in some ways it did. Aurelia felt Peter smiled against her mouth, his own arms tight around her waist, lifting her onto her toes. Aurelia kissed Peter for a moment longer and then pulled back, looking him seriously in the eyes. His ocean blue eyes which she loved so much.<p>

"Peter. You know we can't put it off any longer," Aurelia murmured their faces still almost touching. Peter sighed and let go of her, running an impatient hand through his hair.

"I know,"

Aurelia reached up and cupped his face making him look at her. She stared at him unblinkingly for as long as she could, trying to imprint his face in her mind, trying to remember every single detail. And his eyes flickered over her face, doing the same. Words escaped her in that moment. In that very moment she accepted what would happen. He would leave. And he would probably never come back. And she could be a coward and not tell him of the baby, telling herself that she was sparing him the pain. But he had to know.

"Peter," she whispered.

"Yes,"

"I'm..."

"What?"

"Peter... I-"

Peter pulled her close and kissed her cheek, "Whatever it is. You know you can tell me,"

"I don't want to hurt you,"

"You won't," he insisted.

"I love you so much," tears began streaming down Aurelia's face.

"I love you as well," Peter wiped the tears from her face, concern lighting his face. "Aurelia, you're worrying me."

Aurelia half laughed, half sobbed, "It's nothing to worry about. Well, it is but it's also a good thing."

"What is?" Peter asked and then his face dropped as realization set in. "Aurelia you're-"

"Pregnant," Aurelia barely breathed. "I'm carrying your child,"

Peter froze, his eyes searching Aurelia's for the truth and finding it. Aurelia felt his panic setting in, felt him regretting ever laying her down in that forest, regretting ever falling in love with her. She stepped back from him and turned away, holding her stomach, sobbing silently. She expected him to walk away, or to become angry and panicky. What he did next made her heart cry out. She heard a thud and turned quickly to see him on his knees, his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. He was crying. She had never seen him cry like this. She knelt down in front of him, taking him in her arms and rocking him back and forth. He looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. Aurelia's own tears burst from her eyes again and she shook her head.

"Don't be. I'm proud to be carrying your child. A piece of you,"

"But Aurelia. I think Aslan is... he want us to-"

"Go home. I know. And right he is. That's where you belong," as Aurelia said those words she felt as though a part of her was being ripped out. She fell into Peter's chest, the sobs wracking her body uncontrollably once more. Here it was. It was real. He was leaving her. After tomorrow she would never see him again. Aslan would surely not let her go with him. Would he?

"Would Aslan let me... come with you?" Aurelia said in the smallest voice.

"I'm going to ask,"

Aurelia could hear in Peter's voice that he didn't believe she would be able to go with him any more than she did. Peter stood, pulling Aurelia with him and together they walked slowly to their room. Once they reached it they gently undressed one another and lay down amongst their soft sheets. Peter kissed Aurelia, his face still wet with tears, his hands desperate to remember the soft feel of her skin. Aurelia ran her fingers through Peter's hair, putting her despair from her mind and letting her love from him take over her thoughts. They forgot tomorrow, they didn't think about it. Because whatever would happen Aurelia would always have Peter's child, the image of him to love. And no matter what happened they would always have that night.


	14. No Goodbyes

****_**Okay, here it is! The finale chapter of 'The Lady who Lived'. Just quickly I want to say a thank to all of those Peter and Aurelia lovers who have supported me through these two stories. Your kind words are what made me keep writing. **_

_**This chapter broke my heart and I sobbed and I hope you guys don't hate me too much. But yeah, if you're a baby like me, get out your tissues.**_

_**Enjoy and review and hopefully a third installment will be appearing very soon.**_

_**Thank you as well to C.S Lewis who created my beloved world of Narnia. Bless you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

Aurelia awoke the next morning warm and cosy in Peter's arms. The sun was only peeping through the curtains very faintly so it must still be early. Aurelia smiled and kissed Peter's nose, sitting up and wiping the remains of last night's tears from her eyes. She stretched her arms over her head and looked at Peter smiling at his golden hair falling in his eyes. She reached over and brushed it off his forehead, leaving her hand on his soft cheek. He awoke at this moment, his eyes opening slowly. He turned his head and kissed her hand. Aurelia smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to feel normal, trying to treat this as just another morning and not the last morning of their life together. Peter sighed and lay back, staring at the ceiling.

"I can't believe it's today," he murmured. Aurelia lay her head on his chest.

"He may let you stay,"

"Yes. But then again, what would we stay for?"

Aurelia propped herself on her elbows, "You and me? Aslan believes in love, more so than any of us,"

"Aslan also believes that everything and everyone has a purpose and place where they belong. We don't belong here,"

"Yes you do! You've proven that this is where you belong time and time again,"

"Aurelia... we may have no choice,"

"I'm not going to believe that until he tells me himself. I'm not going to just let you go, let you disappear from my life again," Aurelia sat up and hugged her knees close to her chest. This had been the very thing she'd battled since she'd woken up in that coffin just days ago. The uncertainty of whether or not she would be allowed to keep Peter here with her. And how she would survive if he was, in fact to go back.

"I have a life and a family back home Aurelia, I can't pretend I don't," Peter sat up and hugged Aurelia from behind.

"I know," Aurelia turned and kissed him. "But I have no one. No one but you,"

"Caspian has promised me he'll look after you,"

Aurelia looked away ashamedly away from Peter. Should she tell Peter about Caspian's proposition?

"Peter... I. Caspian and I... uhm he," Aurelia stammered. Peter looked quizzically at her, but as if on cue a knock sounded at the door. Aurelia sighed and rested her head against Peter's collarbone, while Peter called "Enter," to whoever intruded on their peace. Caspian poked his head around the door and blushed as he saw Aurelia scramble to cover herself up. Peter pushed her behind him to shield her.

"Yes Caspian?"

"Peter, Aslan wishes to speak to you," Caspian wouldn't look at either of them. Peter sighed and tucked the covers around Aurelia before standing and pulling a shirt and boots on. He leaned down and kissed Aurelia on the forehead whispering, "I'll be back soon," and left the room, nodding to Caspian as he did. Caspian loitered in the doorway for a moment just staring at Aurelia. Aurelia didn't want to look at him.

"I told him," she mumbled. Caspian looked confused, but his eyes widened as he realized what she was saying.

"And?"

"We cried,"

"Oh,"

Another silence ensued. Caspian scratched his head a couple of times and shuffled his feet. Aurelia just sat huddled in the sheets, Peter's lingering touch clouding her thoughts. Aurelia cleared her throat and looked up at Caspian. He was dressed grandly in a light blue and gold tunic.

"I have to dress," Aurelia shifted uncomfortably. Caspian paused for a moment before turning to leave. Aurelia had a thought.

"Did you speak to Susan?"

Caspian didn't turn, "Yes,"

"And?"

Caspian didn't answer, just shrugged and left hastily. Aurelia lay back down amongst the sheets, feeling absolutely sorry for everyone and anyone that had ever been in her or Caspian's position.

* * *

><p>Aurelia hurried through the castle looking for Peter. The meeting was in an hour and Aurelia hadn't seen Peter once. She was terrified that they wouldn't have enough time. That time itself was running away from her.<p>

"Aurelia," a voice sounded behind her. She turned to see Aslan standing behind her. "Why the hurry?"

"I was looking for Peter,"

"He's with his siblings, but he was asking after you. You've been absent for most of the day,"

"I've been thinking,"

Aslan started walking and Aurelia followed him, "What is on your mind Aurelia?"

"Aslan. I have to ask. How am I here? How did my body not rot away? And how was I able to get out of that coffin?"

Aslan sighed, "Your cousin loved you very much Aurelia. When you died I told him that your time was not finished in Narnia, but that unfortunately your time with him was done,"

"Adane," Aurelia whispered.

"He made sure you would be able to get out of a coffin and I put a protection on your body. When the horn was blown the four children were called back as they were when they were first _in_ Narnia. The same for you,"

Aurelia thought for a moment then smiled at Aslan, "You have an answer for everything, don't you,"

"I don't. Fate takes care of what happens. I am just here to see it along," Aslan slowed his pace and then stopped. "What is _really _troubling you?"

Aurelia paused as tears filled her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away no wanting to cry anymore today than she had to, "I just... feel like time is running away from me. I want another day, another week. But I can't have it, and that's killing me,"

"Aurelia, they do not belong here-"

"I know!" Aurelia exclaimed, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Aslan looked at her in surprise. "I'm sorry,"

"Do not apologize for feeling," Aslan said, sympathy lighting his eyes. "But you knew this day had to come,"

"Can I not go with them?" Aurelia asked hopefully, knowing the answer already.

"You would not go well in their world. You are of this world," Aslan began walking again. "A young girl with a child, who is not married, would not be accepted where Peter comes from, I'm afraid. You both will need Narnia's protection,"

"I won't be accepted here. They'll talk about me," Aurelia's excuses were becoming weak, but she would not stop fighting.

"Aurelia I must ask you, implore something of you. And you will not like it," Aslan's voice became soft and Aurelia immediately knew what he would say. She shook her head.

"I can't... I won't," she stammered.

"He will protect the child,"

"But Peter..."

"You were always meant to be Queen of Narnia. Your children meant to rule after you,"

"I'm not a Queen,"

"Maybe not. But you love Narnia more than any Telmarine could. You must stand beside its ruler. Aurelia, we do not turn away from our destiny," Aslan nudged Aurelia's hand with his head so she placed it in the soft fur of his mane. "I know you love Peter. And that love has kept Narnia hopeful for centuries. But think on it. Just because you consider the safety and future of your child does not mean you love Peter any less," Aslan lingered a second longer before turning and prowling away. Aurelia, without the support of his head under her hand slid down the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest sobbing into them. She felt a presence over her and looked up to see Susan standing over her, radiant in a blue dress. Aurelia wiped her tears and tried to stand but Susan instead sat down next to her, and without saying a word pulled Aurelia into a tight embrace.

"I know," Susan whispered. "I know,"

At these words the two girls, held each other and cried, not having to saying anything and not even being able to say anything. Susan felt like she was losing a sister and Aurelia felt like she was losing an entire family. A few moments passed until the girls had calmed down and simply sat, holding each other in silence.

"Peter told us you know," Susan said after a while.

"Oh?"

"About the baby,"

"He did?"

"Yes,"

"Good. You should know,"

Susan paused before reaching down and placing a hand flat on Aurelia stomach, "I've always wanted to be an Aunty,"

Aurelia smiled and put a hand over Susan's, "And the little one will know you. Whether you're here or not,"

Susan smiled and leaned a head on Aurelia's shoulder and the two sat there in silence again, their hands entwined, trying to enjoy this moment together. They heard a cough and both looked up to see Caspian standing above them. Susan scrambled up, pulling Aurelia with her. Caspian looked at Susan with nothing but sadness in his eyes and Aurelia wondered about the exchange the two had.

"Your Majesty?" Aurelia asked, seeing as Susan seemed lost for words. Caspian straightened and cleared his throat again.

"Everyone is assembled, Aslan requests our presence," he said before looking once more at Susan and turning on his heel and walking away. Aurelia took Susan's hand and squeezed, the two walking to what would be one of the hardest meetings of their lives.

* * *

><p>The crowd of Telmarines and Narnians milled about together, some talking, some uncomfortably sizing each other up and most just staring, not knowing how to handle the other. When Aurelia, Susan and Caspian arrived, Susan left to see to her sibling, Caspian left to confer with Aslan and Aurelia looked around, wanting to quickly talk with Glozelle. She saw him standing near the front of the crowd with Queen Prunaprismia. The Queen was holding a baby, which Aurelia couldn't help staring at. The little boy already had a head of dark hair and the most beautiful olive skin Aurelia had ever seen. He looked like his mother. Aurelia's hand moved to her own stomach. Would her baby be a little boy? The image of Peter? Aurelia smiled and waved slightly to Glozelle, who nodded to his Queen and made his way over to her. He bowed when he reached her. Aurelia waved it away and took his hand.<p>

"I wanted to thank you again for saving me. Making sure I..." Aurelia looked down at her stomach, "_We _were safe. Defying your masters. You have honour and I respect that."

Glozelle chuckled but didn't say anything. Aurelia looked out at the crowd sighing.

"I want you to stay, be my guard, my confidant," Aurelia said. Glozelle glanced at Aurelia and smiled.

"It would be the greatest honour, my lady," Glozelle took Aurelia's shoulders and turned her to look at him. "But I cannot stay here,"

"Why?" Aurelia asked.

"Because this place holds too much sadness for me. And whatever alternative the lion offers to my people, I will take it," Glozelle put a hand to Aurelia's cheek. "But I will not regret protecting you. It will be my redeeming moment,"

Aurelia nodded, strangely not feeling any sadness at him leaving. She was happy that he would be able to move on with his life and she knew that if she really begged he would stay for her. But she couldn't make him do that. She had to set him free.

"You go with my blessing," Aurelia stood on her tiptoes and kissed Glozelle on the cheek before turning and walking away from him, before her fear of having no one made him do something he didn't want to but would feel he had to. She saw Peter standing with his sibling, so she took her place next to him, lacing her fingers with his, standing in the place she knew she would always belong. The five turned their attention to Caspian who was standing on a platform, next to a huge tree. Aslan stood a little behind him.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it does to man. Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. And for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers," Caspian announced.

"It has been generations since we left Telmar!" a Telmarine Lord called out indignantly. Aurelia rolled her eyes and looked at Peter who just shook his head.

Aslan stepped forward, "We are not referring to Telmar. Your ancestors were sea-faring brigands, pirates run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world, the same world as our kings and queens,"

Aslan looked at the Pevensie's fondly, "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start,"

There was a short pause as the crowd held its breath, taking in Aslan's offer, wondering what everyone else would decide. Aurelia looked over at Glozelle who was trying to catch her eye. She smiled and nodded at him. He stepped forward.

"I'll go. I will accept the offer,"

Prunaprismia stepped next to him, a Telmarine Lord close by her side, "So will we,"

The three walked forward until they were standing before Aslan. Aslan looked up them kindly.

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world will be good," Aslan breathed on them, and then the tree behind Caspian twisted, forming a round opening. They walked through the door in the air, Glozelle turning and mouthing 'good bye' to Aurelia as he went… and vanished from sight. The people gasped in wonder at the spectacle.

"How do we know he is not leading us into a trap?" a Telmarine shouted. Aurelia scowled at him.

"Why would he do that?" she asked incredulously. The Telmarine looked impatiently at her but had no answer. Reepicheep approached the royals and bowed low to Aslan.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice though with no delay,"

Aurelia laughed fondly at the little band of mice, always ready to throw themselves in harms way. There was a silence and Peter squeezed her hand very tightly, before letting go completely and stepping forward. Aurelia's heart stopped. Here it was. The moment she had been dreading.

"We'll go," Peter said loudly, his voice commanding and brave. Edmund looked at him in surprise.

"We will?"

Peter glanced sadly at Aurelia before putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Come on Ed, our time is up,"

Edmund looked over at Aurelia who'd covered her face to hide the tears rolling down it. Peter went to her and took her hands away. He kissed her forehead and leant his against hers.

"Please don't cry," he whispered. Aurelia swallowed and wiped her tears away, trying to plaster on a brave smile but only managing a slight grimace. Peter turned from Aurelia and walked to Caspian, drawing his sword. He held it out.

"We're not really needed here anymore,"

Caspian took the sword, "I will look after it until you return,"

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said. "We're not coming back,"

Aurelia looked sadly at Caspian who did not look the least bit surprised. He just mirrored the absolute grief she felt.

"Just like you said," Aurelia told him. Lucy tugged on Aurelia's hand, but her eyes were trained on Peter.

"We're not coming back?" Lucy asked.

Peter shook his head, "No, you and Edmund are. At least, I think that's what he means,"

Lucy tugged on Aurelia's hand, "But why? Did they do something wrong?"

"No, Luce. They..." Aurelia looked helplessly at Aslan.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own world,"

"There, they're not being punished," Aurelia smiled and hugged Lucy tight. Lucy looked tearfully up at her.

"You're not coming back with us, are you?"

"No sweetheart. My place is here. But I'll see _you_ again," Aurelia held Lucy as tight as she could, then let her go to say her other goodbyes. Peter pulled Aurelia into his chest and pointed her attention to Susan and Caspian. The two were staring at each other as if in a trance.

"I'm glad I came back," Susan said softly.

"I wish we had more time together though,"

"It would never have worked out,"

"Why not?"

"I am 1300 years older than you," Susan joked before turning away. She caught Aurelia's glance in that moment and Aurelia mouthed 'do it' so she turned back to him and pulled his mouth down to kiss her. The two then embraced and Susan turned away, blushing furiously. Aurelia smiled and looked lovingly up at Peter. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure when I'm older I'll understand," Lucy cringed.

Edmund leaned over to her, "I'm older and I'm not sure I want to understand,"

Aurelia stepped away from Peter and put a hand on Edmunds cheek, "Oh you will. One day,"

Aslan looked at Aurelia, as if to remind her that her time was up and she had to make her peace and farewell Peter. The two stood transfixed on each other, almost mirroring the pose of Susan and Caspian not moments before them. But the difference here was that Susan and Caspian's love was a new love, unexplored and while it was sad that they would not get to experience it, Peter and Aurelia's love was so much more. It was two people who had fought together and ruled together. Two people who had built a country and a family. It was two people that had been ripped apart time again but had always found themselves back together. It was Peter and Aurelia, Aurelia and Peter. It was love that could not be forgotten, love that would hurt to be without and Aurelia found herself simply staring at Peter, as though seeing him as the boy that he was when he had stolen her heart. She couldn't bring herself to touch him, but he made the first move taking her hand and leading her to Caspian. He exchanged a look with Aslan and placed Aurelia's hand in Caspian's. Caspian looked at Peter in surprise, but Peter shook his head.

"Your Queen," he said simply. Aurelia sighed and squeezed Caspian's hand, showing that she agreed. Peter took the promise ring from Aurelia's finger and handed it to Caspian who then replaced it on her wedding finger, as opposed to other finger, on which it had always rested. The crowd held its breath. No words were said but the king had just become engaged to his Queen. Peter looked at Aslan who nodded and tilted his head to the tree. Caspian stood back to let Aurelia and Peter have a moment. Peter cupped Aurelia's face and Aurelia held onto his wrists. The two touched foreheads, tears springing to both of their eyes.

"No goodbyes," Peter whispered.

"No goodbyes," Aurelia repeated, barely breathing. Peter turned from Aurelia and walked away, their finger tips being the last thing to leave each other. Aurelia sighed as she watched him walk away for the last time.

"Peter!" she called desperately. He stopped and turned just in time to catch her as she ran into his arms. And they kissed. They kissed like the first time they shared love, they kissed like their very lives depended on it. They kissed, knowing it would be their last, knowing that if they could never see one another again, they would surely remember their last moments. And when Peter let go and turned to his siblings he was smiling. He had loved, more than anyone he had ever known and even though he would never see her again, he would always know what it was to love so fiercely that your heart felt as though it could burst. The Pevensies left in a straight line, Peter leading his siblings away, not looking back, for if he did he knew he would not be able to leave. Lucy was the last to exit, giving the crowd a hopeful and beautiful smile as she did. Aurelia didn't cry. She looked at Aslan and smiled. She turned to Caspian and kissed him on the cheek. Even though her heart was torn in two, she had to look to the future. Caspian put a hand on her back as the crowd began to disperse.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be," Aurelia turned to where Aslan had stood, but found he had disappeared along with the children. "He doesn't like goodbyes,"

"I don't blame him," Caspian laughed. Aurelia smiled up at Caspian and linked arms with him.

"Now, my king. Let's rule the country, shall we?" Aurelia said and the two walked to the castle, Aurelia chancing one more glance back to the tree which had closed and now looked like a normal tree. Everything was as it should be and Aurelia strongly believed in the Narnia that Caspian and she had the ability to build.


End file.
